By the Way
by runaway-zebra
Summary: Raleigh loved working in the WWE with her best friends Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho. But what will happen when she's forced to work with the one person she clashes with most? Will her relationship crumble with the aid of envy? Read & Review!
1. Not Quite Enemies

Okay, this is a story that I've had the first chapter done with for a longgg (I can't stress that word enough) time, but I never got around to typing it. Well, here it is. I took awhile revamping it from what I had orignally written, and I hope I made it better. I hope you enjoy, and please R&R, I would really appreciate it.  
Without further ado, here is 'By the Way'.

* * *

.~By The Way~.

_Chapter One: Not Quite Enemies_

The words that tumbled out of Vince's mouth seemed impossible to Raleigh. She certainly didn't think it was possible to use those words in the same sentence, unless of course there was a 'not' thrown into the mix. She stared at him with a blank face until he repeated himself.

"Raleigh, did you hear what I said?" Vince leaned forward onto his desk slightly to see if she was paying attention.

"What?" Raleigh was still busy trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. She snapped out her trance and looked next to her in horror. He just sat there smug and uncaring, relaxing like this storyline was no big deal.

_This is impossible, _Raleigh convinced herself. _This isn't happening! I'm dreaming._

"I think it's a fantastic idea Mr. McMahon, I'm happy that you considered me for this storyline… especially since it leads to a championship win," the man next to her said, sucking up a bit. He wasn't afraid of doing that though, he didn't give a damn what anyone thought about him, either did Raleigh, which could contribute to a huge part of their hatred for each other.

Raleigh sat silently, contemplating what she did to Mr. McMahon to make him so mad that he is teaming her up with this _guy_, and she usually uses that term loosely when describing him.

"Are you okay with it Raleigh?" Mr. McMahon folded his hands and waited for a response from the disgruntled looking diva seated in front of him.

"Uh, yeah." Raleigh had weighted her options in her head before responding. She didn't have much choice, either be fired or work with this prick. Being fired may have seemed like a better choice a few minutes ago, but down the road it would have been awful to give up her dream because of him, it would probably only give him greater satisfaction, in some sick way. "I guess I'll deal."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mr. McMahon had no idea that the two shared a hatred for each other, actually, very few of the superstars knew that they had a real life feud. Raleigh didn't want to upset Mr. McMahon though, everyone knows what happens then. He can't stand whiners and complainers, Raleigh decided it would be better to keep her mouth shut and just deal with it.

"Nothing," her voice was barely audible, but Mr. McMahon seemed to catch on to what she said.

"Okay, then it's settled. You're storyline with Randy Orton will begin at the Royal Rumble, three weeks from now." Vince nodded as a cue for both Raleigh and Randy to leave his office.

Randy left first and let the door slam in Raleigh's face, she knew this wasn't going to be an easy storyline to get through, and she feared one of them might not make it out alive. Raleigh flung the door open and purposely went the opposite direction of Orton.

_No need for more confrontation tonight, _Raleigh thought to herself. She heard footsteps rapidly coming from behind her but she ignored them. She was praying internally that it wasn't Orton, God knows that he _would _follow her just to start something. She picked up her pace and by the end she was practically sprinting to her car. As she was pulling the door open a hand slammed it shut, nearly crushing her fingers in between the door.

When she was about to lose her temper she noticed the refection in the window and let out a sigh of relief.

"You will not believe who I have to storyline with," Raleigh said in an exhausted tone.

She turned around to face just the person she wanted to see, her best friend. She had to crane her neck a little to see his face, since he is slightly taller than she is. His light blonde hair was in it's usual position, a perfect mix of the pompadour and a faux hawk.

"Is it me?" A hopeful gleam sparked in his eye.

"Chris, if it was you, you would have been in the meeting, don't you think?" Raleigh never understood how Chris was a complete one-eighty of his in ring persona. Chris Jericho is known to be a whiny, pompous, egotistical dirt bag, to put it lightly. But in real life he was the sweetest and most innocent person she's ever met.

"Oh, right," realization grew across his face quickly. "Who then?" He went over a mental list of possible candidates who were on the same show as both of them when Raleigh's voice interrupted his thinking.

"Orton," Raleigh growled.

There were only three people, outside of Orton and herself, who knew the true loath that the Randy and Raleigh shared for each other, Chris, Jeff Hardy, and Melina Perez, all of which were very close friends of hers.

"Ha," Chris chuckled quietly. He quickly pulled his hand up to his mouth to fake cough when he saw the dirty look Raleigh was sending him. "Ahem," he pounded his fist on his chest. "Allergies," he shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Raleigh shook her head thinking about the storyline again, she didn't know how to deal with this, and there was certainly no one who could save her from it.

"I'm sorry, that sucks," he said sincerely. "Did you tell Melina and Jeff yet, or do I have the pleasure of doing that?"

Typically the four of them would go out after a show to a local bar, or wherever they could find that served alcohol, you wouldn't believe how many times they had come across towns that had no bars, and the four would chat and share some laughs.

"No, you can tell them, I'm going straight to the hotel."

"To pout?" Chris rolled his eyes, and attempted to talk sense into Raleigh. "Come on, go out with us tonight. It won't be the same without you. It would just be the three muskrats instead of the four-"

Raleigh immediately put a stop to his sentence, sometimes he truly had no idea what he was talking about, and this was definitely one of those moments.

"Chris, it's the three _musketeers_, not muskrats. And there i_s _only three of them, not four, so that made absolutely no sense."

"Well, you should still come, pweeeese?" Chris poked out his bottom lip and widened his eyes, giving Raleigh the old puppy dog pout he was so famous for. She could never say no to it, and he knew it, so he constantly used it to his advantage.

_Standing on the rooftops,  
__Everybody scream your heart out._

Raleigh's cell phone blasted from her bag, she fumbled with it a few minutes before digging it out of the bottom, hastily turning it over to check the caller ID.

Vince.

She held up a finger to Chris who was just about to speak, causing him to close his mouth immediately.

"It's Vince," Raleigh reassured him. She didn't want him thinking she was choosing a call over him, over the year's Raleigh's learned that Chris takes things very personally, even if its something stupid like making him wait to talk.

"Ahh," he nodded in understanding. He let out an exasperated sigh, "good luck with that."

Raleigh answered the phone reluctantly, _why is he calling me? _She pondered to herself as she flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

_Either Vince talks extremely loud on the phone or Raleigh has her volume up eighty notches too high, _Chris thought to himself while attempting to eavesdrop on the conversation. It didn't take much effort though, because Chris was right, Vince talks louder than normal on the phone, leaving anyone within ten feet of the phone perfectly capable of hearing the other side of the conversation.

"No, no it's okay. Yeah well I was just headed back to my room… yes. That would be okay I suppose. No I didn't mean it like that, it's fine, really. Alright, thanks." Raleigh hung up and looked into the face of a intrigued Chris.

Like her other two friends Jeff and Melina, Chris would not drop a subject until he found out exactly what he wanted to know. He was always successful too, pulling just about any information he desired from anyone, the boy had a way with words.

"What was that about?" Chris asked, arching one eyebrow to further prove his curiosity.

"Ugh, Randy," she admitted with no hesitation whatsoever. Raleigh figured she might as well just tell him to avoid the long process of harassment and questioning that she knew would ensue if she tried to conceal the truth from him.

"Yes… aaand?" He tacked on extra stress to the last word, hoping to persuade her to spill it quicker.

"You'll never believe what I have to do…"

* * *

So, what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know with a review! :D


	2. Sleeping With the Enemy

A/N: Thanks to I'mxAxRockstar, Age-Of-Orton, and Esha Napoleon for the reviews of the first chapter :D  
Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put up the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is: I do NOT own any of the WWE superstars or divas in this story, except Raleigh of course... she's the product of my imagination. However, if I could own any I would have to take Randy and Chris... maybe Jeff... :D  
**R&R please :]**  
_

* * *

_

_Chapter Two: Sleeping With the Enemy_

"Melina! I can't believe you! I thought you would have been on my side," Raleigh pouted childishly.

"What? I can't help it, have you _seen _him?" Melina stirred her drink examining the ice cubes just to avoid the death glare she knew Raleigh was sending her way. "His body is amazing, not to mention his face," she gushed.

"Beauty is only skin deep," Jeff commented, snagging another drink from the passing by waitress.

"See? Jeff agrees with me. He's an asshole, regardless of the fact that he has a good body, or nice face…"

"Awe, were you all talking about me again?" Chris asked, setting four new drinks down at the table. "I knew you all would come around eventually."

"We weren't talking about you, we were talking about _Orton_," Raleigh showed her hatred once again, with the extra emphasis when reciting his name.

"Eww, that pretty boy? He's got nothing on me," Chris spewed. "I'm prettier, and a better wrestler, and I have a sexier voice. Ooh wait! I have _way _better hair, and a nicer ass."

"It worries me that you called yourself pretty..." Raleigh admitted, choking back laughter. "You could go on all day about yourself, couldn't you?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Chris just beamed his usual smile and nodded eagerly, just like everyone else at the table he knew the answer was yes. "Anyway," she continued, "Melina admitted that she slept with Orton like two months ago."

"Tsk, tsk." Jeff wagged a finger at Melina, "you're gonna end up with the," he clapped his hands together to gesture what he didn't want to say in public.

"Shut up!" Melina shrieked. "You're just pissed off because you hate him," she pointed at Raleigh. "And you two are just jealous of him," Melina defended the Legend Killer, for what reason, no one at the table could fathom.

"Jealous?!" Jeff and Chris shouted in unison.

"I am _not _jealous of Randy Orton," Chris rolled his eyes. "I don't need to be, have you seen _me?_" He flexed one bicep to give his defense more vigor. "Yeah, that's what I thought," he said with a satisfied grin when nobody responded.

"And why the hell would I be jealous of Orton? He's a pretentious douche bag," Jeff retorted with an irritated tone.

"Whatever, I still think you're all jealous of him, even you Raleigh," Melina looked over Raleigh's shoulder, fixating her gaze on someone at the bar.

"Ha," Raleigh scoffed, "Give me one reason why I'd be jealous of him," Raleigh honestly couldn't believe that one of her best friends was brusquely accusing her of being jealous of that hypocritical narcissist, Randy Orton.

"Hold on to that thought," Melina shoved past Raleigh and strutted up to the bar. She crept up onto a bar stool and began casually talking with the man sitting next to her. Meanwhile her friends struggled to identify to man back at the table.

"Who is it?" Jeff asked, impatiently shoving Chris out of the way attempting to get a better look.

"Ow! Don't push," Chris insisted while rubbing his shoulder were Jeff pressed all his weight down.

"Will you two shut up for a second? Let's see, I can tell that he has a tattoo on his neck…" Raleigh paused continuing to look for more defining features, "and he has short brown hair. Maybe black actually," she second guessed herself, the lighting at the bar was rather dim, slightly impairing her vision. "He has an amazing tan…"

Chris looked next to him, what he saw was the same face he was making, one of those 'oh shit' faces. Both Chris and Jeff immediately recognized the description of the man sitting next to Melina, but it still hadn't clicked in Raleigh's head who it was.

"Raleigh," Chris tried interrupting, but she just dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "It's kind of important," he pressed, trying harder to get her attention.

"Yeah," Jeff interjected, "kind of _really _important."

"Shh!" She batted her hands towards them when she noticed Melina coming back, with mystery man in tow.

"Hey guys, look who is also here," Melina smiled broadly pulling the no longer mystery man out from behind her. He possessed the same smile that Melina had plastered across her face. _No damn way,_ Raleigh thought to herself as he sat down next to them.

"Hey _Orton_," Chris forced a smile on his face attempting to sound genuinely happy, although he was failing miserably. It's not that Chris hates Randy, there is only one person who he actually uses the word 'hate' associated with, he's just not too fond of him.

"Yeah, uh… hey," Jeff nodded towards him, not even attempting to smile. Unlike Chris, Jeff does hate Randy, he can't stand how highly he thinks of himself, and that stupid smug smile that he constantly wears. To Jeff, Randy is an _exact _replica of his in ring personality, almost to a tee.

"This is great, it's so nice of you to join us, right Raleigh?" Melina purposely pushed Raleigh to include herself in the situation, even though she knew she was going to be in trouble for it later. When it comes to Randy, Melina is the complete opposite of her friends, she absolutely adores him. She constantly fawns over him, which always irritates her three friends to the brink of destruction.

Secretly, Melina was envious that Raleigh was getting to work a romantic storyline with him, but she didn't say anything, fearing that her friends would think of her as 'obsessed'. What Melina didn't realize is that if she just told Raleigh, then she would do everything in her power to have them switch places.

"Hmm, great isn't exactly the word I was looking for," Raleigh glared at Orton who just laughed it off.

_Is he serious? He thinks this is a joke? I would love to put him in his place_, Raleigh was beyond livid now she couldn't believe how much he got under her skin.

"So did you get the message from Vince?" Randy questioned, smirking into his bottle of Miller Lite. "Or do I get the gratification of telling you myself?"

"No, he told me," Raleigh huffed. "Unfortunately," she mumbled under her breathe.

"You never told me Leigh, what is happening?" Jeff asked using Raleigh's least favorite nickname, but she let it slide because Jeff's earned the right to use it.

"I have to help Orton at the rumble," she sighed.

Randy quietly chuckled to himself, a gleam of satisfaction sparkling in his eyes. He loved that this storyline was going to torture Raleigh, even though it would be a little bit of torture for him as well. As long as it was worse for Raleigh, he would happily endure it.

"How?" Jeff threw his hands behind his head and leaned back against the cushion of the booth.

"By distracting the last person he's in the ring with, most likely Hunter," she shrugged. "But it gets worse."

"How so?" Chris rejoined the conversation.

"Well, by uh… helping him against… Jeff, for the title," Raleigh's voice was little shaky, she's been wondering how Jeff would react to the news since Vince first gave her the call.

"What? Vince didn't tell me I'm dropping the title any time soon," Jeff retorted, a hint of doubt in his tone. _He would have told me, wouldn't he? _Jeff questioned to himself.

"Well your not dropping it in the near future, but part of the storyline is that with your feud against Orton, I have to start helping him at all of his matches. And at Wrestlemania I'm going to be the defining factor that wins him the title. As of right now, that's what they have planned," Raleigh could barely believe the words coming out her mouth. The reality of it all still hadn't completely hit her, she would have to associate with Orton in a more than 'friendly' manner, she was trying her best to suppress it like a tragic memory. Of course, after the storyline was over it _would be _a tragic memory. "That's subject to change of course," deep down she praying that would prove to be true.

"I bet your excited, I would be excited if I was you," Randy flashed her an arrogant grin. "But uh, I'm gonna get going," he stood by the table like he was waiting for someone. "You coming?" He asked in a coy tone.

"What? Was he serious about that?" Raleigh's shocked face confused the other's around her.

"What's going on?" Chris seemed to be the most perplexed of them all.

"Hell yes he was serious, get your ass moving Raleigh, cause I'm leaving," Randy hissed.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Chris repeated, confusion completely masking his face.

"Vince told me on the phone that he wanted us to travel together," she grabbed her purse from off the table, "and stay in the same hotel." She slid out of the slick booth seat, "I didn't think he was serious."

"It's too keep up appearances, it needs to be believable, you know how the fans are these days, thinking every single thing is a storyline. It's not that hard to believe actually, I mean, of course you would want to help me, who wouldn't?" Randy cockily smiled to himself.

"I wouldn't," Jeff muttered quietly to Chris, who shook his head in agreement.

"Bye guys," Raleigh walked out, a few steps behind Orton at all times. He did the usual, letting the door shut in her face, too worried about himself to remember to hold the door open for a lady.

"DON'T FORGET TO WEAR PROTECTION!" Chris shouted across the bar to Raleigh. Jeff burst out in laughs, holding his sides from pain. Chris joined in, banging his fists against the table for extra emphasis. He looked up to see Raleigh giving him the middle finger as she exited in a huff. "She's going to kill me, isn't she?" He glanced at Jeff who was still struggling to breathe.

"Ha… yeah…" he managed to spit out in between giggles.

Melina sat across from them, giving dirty looks to both, crossing her arms as resentment raged throughout her body.

* * *


	3. Jekyll and Hyde

A/N: I'mxAxRockstar, alana2awesome, and Esha Napoleon thank you for the reviews! :] I can't really remember how long it's been since I've updated, probably not that long... but anyway, here it is...  
**R&R Pleasee :]**_

* * *

_

_Chapter Three: Jekyll and Hyde_

"I'm still failing to see why we have to do this storyline together," Raleigh carelessly swung open the door to Randy's car, not bothering to notice if it hit the next car over.

"Hey! Watch it, this is a rental!" Randy said through gritted teeth, he wasn't going to pay for Raleigh's anger issues. He calmly opened his door, and sitting in the seat, began laughing to himself.

"What's so damn funny?" Raleigh was in absolutely no mood for Randy's shenanigans, and she showed it with her tone.

"You. You're so freaked out about this storyline, it's humorous, to me at least." He revved up the engine, visibly startling Raleigh, which only made him chuckle more.

"Surprise, surprise, it's always about you." Raleigh rolled her eyes and gazed at the flashing red and blue 'open' sign on the bar window. She wished she was still inside with all of her friends, as far away from Orton as possible. _How am I going to last EVERY car ride with him until the end of the storyline? _Raleigh was one hundred percent certain that she wouldn't make it.

"You know, if I were you I would just chill out," he shook his head while he switched the radio to 96.1, his favorite radio station. _Single Ladies_, by Beyonce flowed through the speakers, engulfing the car with it's upbeat tune. Randy subconsciously began singing along to the lyrics, even throwing in some hand gestures, completely forgetting that Raleigh was in the car.

Raleigh did notice however, and she tried her hardest to stifle her laughter. Her plan failed within the first five seconds of trying, she set her head against her hand, quietly laughing to herself. She was in awe that Randy Orton, of all the people in the world, knew the lyrics to this song.

"You're kidding me right?" Raleigh inquired in an astonished voice, breaking Randy out of his pop-music induced hypnosis.

"What?" He immediately grew intense, Raleigh thought he looked similar to a porcupine at that moment, if he had quills they would certainly be protruding from every inch of his body.

"Nothing, I just really didn't expect you to listen to this kind of music," she motioned towards the radio, a glowing-green aura emanating from it.

"Yeah, there's probably a lot of things you don't know about me," he focused back on the monotonous road laid out before them. For a second, Raleigh caught herself peering at Randy, not in her usual loathsome way, but looking at him as if he was an actual human being. She quickly snapped herself out of it when she realized what she had been doing.

_No way Raleigh, there is no way in hell that he is different, don't even think that for a second, _her inner voice scolded her.

The car ride remained silent, with the exception of catchy pop songs, the whole way back to the hotel. As they both slide out of the car, Raleigh glanced over at Randy, who for a quick second smiled, a _real _smile, not the typical condescending one that usually took up residence on his face.

_What did I just say Raleigh? Don't fall for it, _it seemed like Raleigh's conscience had to keep pushing her back to reality, where she wasn't seeing the greater good in the maniacal jerk.

She focused on the stars in the sky for a few moments, shocked that she could even see them at all, they glistened and shimmered against the pitch black canvas. Randy joined in, leaning against the car, tilting his head back to get a better look. He took in the beauty of the night sky, just as Raleigh had been doing.

"The stars are gorgeous tonight," he commented, opening the trunk.

"Yeah, I'm not used to seeing them, city lights droning them out and all," she went to reach for her suitcase but Randy swiped her hand away. He grabbed her suitcase, flinging it over his shoulder easily, before taking his own and dragging it along with the other hand. Raleigh was about to interject, asking him if he downed one too many beers, when she stopped herself, not wanting to ruin the moment.

*********

In her hotel room, Raleigh sat on the ledge of the bay window, talking on the phone with Chris.

"Hey, how's my sexy beast doing?" Raleigh could hear Chris laughing into the phone and Jeff shouting in the background. "What did he say?"

"He said, and I quote, _don't call him that! It only strokes his colossal ego!_" He clasped his hand over the phone to keep what he was saying to Jeff private. "I even got the whiny voice down pat," he remarked proudly.

"Well you tell him that I'm allowed to call you that, since _I'm _the one who made it up in the first place! I started it, before the other guys and the fans caught on and began using it as their own," Raleigh frowned remembering that it was _she_ who gave Chris the nickname, before everyone else claimed it. "Anyway," she returned to her upbeat tone, "I wanted to tell you what happened with Randy. He started being-"

"Human?" Chris guessed, cutting off Raleigh.

"No… he was being nice, like he took my bag for me and everything, it was crazy, like something out of the Twilight Zone."

"Yeah right, the day Orton is nice is the day that I'm ugly," Chris checked his reflection in the mirror, swiping a stray hair out of his face, "and obviously that will never happen."

"No I'm serious, he's like that guy in that book!" Raleigh racked her brain, trying hard to remember the name.

"Gee, that narrows it down," Chris replied sarcastically. "Why are we talking on the phone again? We're like three feet away from each other," he attempted to judge the distance from room to room.

For the night, Raleigh was staying in 203, Chris and Jeff were inhabiting 204, and Randy was at the other end of the hall in 217. Melina never checked in for the night, which worried Raleigh, but she figured she was old enough to handle herself, she didn't need a babysitter.

"Because I'm too lazy to walk over to your room," Raleigh used her 'isn't it obvious' attitude with him.

Chris sighed quietly without saying a word.

"Anyway, it's like where that guy who turns into someone else… like with a potion or something…"

"Jekyll and Hyde?" Chris responded, amazed that a useless piece of trivia like that was locked away in his mind.

"Oh my God, how did you know that?" Raleigh sounded more perplexed than she looked.

"I remember reading that book," he answered honestly, recalling the tenth grade when he was _forced _to read books he found completely dreary and lackluster.

"Chris, you read?"

"Oh my gosh, I do?" Sarcasm once again finding a place in his tone.

"Hi Raleigh!" Raleigh recognized the voice screaming in the background, she could also hear Chris' loud shushes.

"Tell Jiffy I said hi," Chris could practically hear Raleigh smiling as she sad this.

Raleigh, Jeff, Chris, and Melina all developed nicknames for each other over the years that they've grown closer as friends. Melina is the only one who refuses to use them, but none of the others call her out on it, she just tends to think that nicknames are ludicrous. Raleigh, Jeff, and Chris however, find them utterly amusing and constantly use them on each other.

"No Jeff, I said no," Raleigh could only hear Chris' side of the argument that the two were engaged in. "Ugh, okay. Alright! I heard you the first fifty times! _Jiffy_," Chris accented Jeff's nickname, "wants you to come over to our hotel room. He said pretty please, with a… a what?" He paused, arguing with Jeff again. Raleigh could do nothing but snicker at both of their childish behavior. "With a Piranha on top?" Raleigh listened intensely trying to pick up what Jeff's rebuttal was to Chris. "What is _wrong _with you Jeff? Why would you put a deadly fish on top of an ice cream sundae? No… that's stup-"

Raleigh hung up knowing that their dispute would continue for at least another hour and a half. She threw her cell phone carelessly on the nightstand after switching it to silent mode, in case Jiffy or the Sexy Beast called back. She laid down on her bed, pulling the covers up just above over her shoulders. As she relaxed, ready to drift off to sleep, a loud knocking shattered the silence. Raleigh sprang up, the noise startling her while she was in between dreamland and reality.

_Who could be here this late? _Raleigh was expecting to see Chris or Jeff at the door when she opened it, or even Melina, but not him.

"Uh… hey," he smiled wryly. "Can I come in?" Randy shrugged slightly.

Raleigh dwelled before answering, trying to decipher what he was doing here. _Is this some kind of trick?_

"I guess," she opened the door wider for him to step in. He cautiously walked over to the couch in her room, the whole time Raleigh's eyes were following suspiciously. "Do you need something?" Raleigh used the wall to support her, her legs swayed from exhaustion, all she wanted to do was go to bed.

"Well, I was just wondering something," he meticulously sat on the arm of the couch, instead of the cushion.

"Yeah?" While Raleigh stood, helplessly wondering why Randy was bothering her this late at night, Randy flashed her an intimate grin. "Seriously, what is it?" Randy could tell Raleigh was becoming annoyed. He slowly approached her, feeling the burn of her intense gaze right through his body.

He held both of her hands, intertwining his fingers through hers, while Raleigh stood in shock. "W-what…" Raleigh tried to speak, but Randy cut her off.

"Shh," he leaned in closer so her cheek brushed against the side of his face, she went to turn away, hesitant and confused with the sudden change in personality.

_What is he doing? _Her mind panicked but her body went limp, falling into his arms. _What am I doing?!_

With a coy smile, Randy raked his hand gently through Raleigh's hair, making her feel even more vulnerable. Before Raleigh knew what was happening, she felt his lips pressed to hers, sizzling every cell in her body.


	4. Code RKO On AIM

A/N: Thank you very much I'mxAxRockstar and Esha Napoleon for the reviews of chapter three. Chapter four starts out as an AIM convo, but changes back to regular writing. I hope you all like it!  
**R&R please! **Especially if you like it :] Or if you don't... I'd love to hear your opinon._

* * *

Chapter Four: Code RKO On AIM_

YourSexySavior: Hey Raleigh!  
_Auto response from RaleighRocks: _Suck It :(  
YourSexySavior: Raleigh?  
YourSexySavior: Raleigh?!  
YourSexySavior: Is something wrong?  
RaleighRocks: Yes! Something is very very wrong. I think I might die.  
YourSexySavior: OMG! You caught the ugly disease from Jeff?  
IffyJiffy: HEY! :(  
YourSexySavior: Kidding! You spend far too much time around me to be ugly.  
IffyJiffy: Yeahhh… So why are you dying Leigh?  
RaleighRocks: I uhm… uh…  
YourSexySavior: Spit it out!  
IffyJiffy: Eww.  
YourSexySavior: Jeff, why are you IMing me?! You're sitting on the bed right next to mine.  
IffyJiffy: OW! Don't throw a muffin at my head!  
YourSexySavior: Then close your laptop and go watch TV.  
IffyJiffy: Fine :( Bye Raleigh.  
RaleighRocks: Bye Jiffy!  
_IffyJiffy has singed off.  
_YourSexySavior: As you were saying…  
RaleighRocks: I don't know how to say it. It's too terrible to repeat.  
YourSexySavior: Just tell me! I'm your bestie, you can tell me anything. *pouts*  
RaleighRocks: I hate when you virtually pout! Anyway… something happened with me and Randy.  
YourSexySavior: No! :O  
YourSexySavior: Did you kill him? Please say yes.  
YourSexySavior: Hello?  
YourSexySavior: Raleigh?  
YourSexySavior: NO YOU DIDN'T!!! You kissed him, didn't you?!  
RaleighRocks: How did you know?!  
IffyJiffy: EW! You kissed Orton? YUCK! :p  
RaleighRocks: Not helping!  
IffyJiffy: You're gonna have like a million diseases now!  
YourSexySavior: JEFF! How the hell did you get on without me knowing?  
IffyJiffy: I'm magic :]  
YourSexySavior: Leave or I'll take away your PS3 privileges.  
_IffyJiffy has signed off.  
_YourSexySavior: Anyway, why?? That's disturbing.  
RaleighRocks: I don't even know how it happened. It just did. Well _he _kissed _me. _Just to make that clear.  
YourSexySavior: Pshh, I know! You would never kiss Orton.  
YourSexySavior: Right?  
YourSexySavior: Right?  
YourSexySavior: RIGHT?!  
RaleighRocks: Uh… right.  
YourSexySavior: You sounded so unsure, I can't believe you!  
YourSexySavior: Well, what did you do after he kissed you?  
RaleighRocks: Slapped him across the face.  
RaleighRocks: I left a handprint too :D  
YourSexySavior: Thattagirl!  
YourSexySavior: What'd he do?  
RaleighRocks: He just **laughed**!  
YourSexySavior: Nooo :O  
YourSexySavior: He's twisted.  
YourSexySavior: Please tell me you did a quick rinse with powerful mouthwash?  
RaleighRocks: See… that's the thing. That's why I might die…  
YourSexySavior: AWWW YOU LIKED IT?!  
YourSexySavior: ^^^ that was a _bad _aww by the way.  
RaleighRocks: NO!  
RaleighRocks: I mean… I don't know.  
RaleighRocks: I hate him, so I thought I would have wanted to brush my teeth a million times… but I didn't.  
RaleighRocks: I went to do it and then I didn't feel the need.  
YourSexySavior: To quote Jeff… 'EW!'  
RaleighRocks: It doesn't make a difference, I still hate him. Besides, he'll probably just go back to his usual asshole ways by tomorrow morning, when I have to drive to the gym with him…  
YourSexySavior: Bleh, good luck with that.  
YourSexySavior: What about Cody?  
RaleighRocks: Err… I don't know…  
YourSexySavior: You have to tell him.  
RaleighRocks: I can't, he'll go berserk.  
YourSexySavior: He's your boyfriend, you don't have a choice. You _have _to tell him.  
RaleighRocks: Really? :(  
YourSexySavior: Sad smiley's won't work, you still had to do it.  
YourSexySavior: Ha! Sucks to be you…  
RaleighRocks: You really suck in the 'comfort' department, you know that?  
YourSexySavior: Ehh, I have to have a flaw, eh?  
YourSexySavior: Well I'm going to have a tête-à-tête with Randy.  
RaleighRocks: How did you type that? And how do you know what that means?  
YourSexySavior: Uhm…  
YourSexySavior: Magic ;]  
_YourSexySavior has signed off.  
__RaleighRocks has signed off._

*********

After discovering what events transpired between Randy and Raleigh, Chris felt obliged to have a little heart-to-heart with him. He pounded on room 217's door and waited patiently for Orton to open it.

"Yeah?" Randy called through the door, too lazy to just open it.

"It's Chris…" He paused when Randy opened the door a crack, "can we talk?"

Randy's faced screwed up, _what does he want? _Randy contemplated while stepping aside.

"Listen," Chris stood in the middle of the room, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention. "What is wrong with you? Why are you trying to move in on-"

"Your turf?" Randy arrogantly commented.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Chris returned the same screwed up face Randy made a mere thirty seconds before.

"Oh you know, Raleigh's like your property right? I mean, she's _yours_." Randy thought he was pointing out the obvious.

"Dude, do you have brain damage or something?" Chris gave Randy a peculiar glare. "You think we're… hell no! Raleigh is my best friend, she's dating Cody."

"Cody as in… Rhodes?" Randy's voice grew quieter, he seemed to be almost growling when he said Cody's last name.

"Yeah, why do you say it that way?"

"What? No reason…" he bit his lip trying to think of an excuse. "Okay, I hate Cody, more than you can imagine," he finally admitted. Which was the truth, Randy can't stand someone who was more arrogant then he is, that's narcissism overload.

"No way!" Chris' face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Why is that so exciting?"

"I hate him too," Chris replied in a rather blunt manner. Cody Rhodes was the single most obnoxious person ever, in Chris' opinion at least. He's the only person that he will actually use the word 'hate' to describe.

Personally, Chris would prefer Raleigh to date anyone else in the world, even Barney the Dinosaur. However, he's never said a word to Raleigh about it because he didn't want to upset her. Being the best friend comes with a lot of responsibility, in particular, always supporting them no matter how you personally feel.

"Hm, I think we just found some common ground," Randy cocked a smile.

"So… why'd you kiss Raleigh? Some sick twisted game you're playing with her mind?" Chris' face instantly changed to a solemn, serious one. The sudden change frightened Randy a bit, but he didn't visibly show it.

"No, I hate Raleigh, but not that much," he rubbed the back of his neck still contemplating why Chris was here in the first place, especially if he wasn't even her boyfriend.

"Well, did you like the kiss? Or did you just do it to piss her off?"

"The latter," what Randy couldn't quite figure out was what Chris' interest was with the kiss in the first place, and how he knew about it.

"Didn't work," Chris chuckled under his breathe, thinking that his voice was barely audible. Unfortunately for Chris, Randy has excellent hearing.

"What does that mean? She _liked _it?" Randy shook his head in disbelief.

"Ohh, look at the time! I've said too much, bye now!" Chris bolted out of the room like he was running a marathon for a million dollars.

An evil grin slowly made residence on Randy's face.

Randy's subconscious was bustling with joy, _So Raleigh liked the kiss, huh? Well then, this is going to be more fun than I imagined._

* * *


	5. Murder Would Be Easier

A/N: Thank you I'mxAxRockstar and Esha Napoleon for the reviews :]_

* * *

_

_Chapter Five: Murder Would Be Easier_

"You told him _what_?!" Raleigh screamed as she practically broke through Jeff and Chris' hotel room door. "Do you have a death wish?"

"Possibly," Chris shrugged with a nervous look on his face, "there may have been more or less words. It was an accident!"

Raleigh's mouth twisted into a frown, she slowly nodded her head with understanding.

"Well you do have a big mouth, I think we can all agree on that."

"I can second that," Jeff's smile widened, until he saw Chris' glare. "I mean… what? Chris does _not _have a big mouth. He barely ever talks."

"Are you drunk? Are we talking about the same Chris…" Raleigh thought quickly for a second and realized why Jeff had a sudden change of heart. "Or are you just sucking up to him?" Jeff quietly moved his head up and down, looking like a tiny puppy. "Ugh, he's not going to make you travel with Matt," Raleigh glanced sideways at Chris who stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh yes I will!" He argued.

"No you won't. You're a big softy, you give into anything I ask," Raleigh smirked with thoughts that appeared in her head, "speaking of which… now you owe me." Raleigh sat on the edge of Chris' bed, he cringed, afraid that she would attack him at any moment. "I'm not going to hurt you," she replied, almost reading his mind by the look on his face. "However, I do want you to talk to Vince. I want you to convince him to make this storyline a love triangle, that way I won't have to be with Randy long. He'll listen to you, he thinks your brilliant."

"Can't you just murder me?" Chris whined. "It would be so much easier. Not to mention, less painful. Vince is going to kick me out of his office, on my pretty little behind."

"Seriously… can you never stop talking about yourself? This is important, you OWE me. Now that Orton knows how I felt about that godforsaken kiss, he's going to use it to his advantage to torture me." Raleigh put Chris' puppy dog pout to good use, on her own face. He feel for it hook, line, and sinker.

"Okay, okay. I'll talk to Vince. I still don't know how Cody is going to feel about all of this…" Chris thought out loud, trying to hint to Raleigh that she still needed to tell him. "This is gonna suck!" He threw the blanket over his face and mumbled under his breathe. Raleigh walked away, happily smirking to herself for the victory. Randy wasn't going to be able to torture her long, not if she could help it.

**********

The next morning Raleigh rolled right off her bed and smacked her head off the nightstand, courtesy of thunderous hammering on the door. She rubbed her head on the wounded spot, slowly making her way over to the door. She hurled it open only to see the last person on the Earth she wanted to.

"What are you doing?" She glanced back at the shiny red numbers on the alarm clock. "It's six in the morning."

"Gym," he said waving the bag in front of her face.

"Hell no, Vince never said I needed to be your damn escort."

"Oh, you don't remember?" Randy used his forearm to push past Raleigh, he eyed up her gym bag before trying to snatch it.

"Remember what?" Raleigh protectively gathered up her gym bag in her arms, hiding it behind her back, so Randy couldn't reach it.

"You agreed to it."

"Like hell I did."

"I have longer arms than you, I hope you realize," he quickly enveloped her whole body with his long arms, successfully seizing the bag from her. "Ha," he chortled, "told ya."

"Ahem," Raleigh turned her head sideways to see Chris leaning against the doorframe, his lips forming a cocky grin. Raleigh looked down and realized why he was smiling, Randy's arms were still wrapped around her, and she was making no effort to protest. "Am I interrupting something? Should I come back?"

"No! We weren't," Raleigh squirmed out of Randy's tight forearms, "doing anything."

"Ahh, is that what the kids call it these days?" Chris' condescending voice ricocheted up and down the hall. "Can I hit the gym with you guys?"

Randy instantly frowned upon Chris' request. _Now how will I get my torturing done? _Was the only thought that came to mind.

"Yes! Yes you can," Raleigh's tone grew excited abruptly.

In the car Randy and Raleigh argued over what station to listen to, while Chris chatted away on the phone with someone who neither Raleigh nor Randy could figure out. They basically ignored him anyway with their constant bickering. A back and forth battle of slapping hands ensued all the way to the gym. Finally, after agreeing on a station only two minutes before, they pulled up to Gold's Gym.

The three walked in, gym bags flung over shoulders, all separating to different sections of the gym. After Raleigh spotted that Randy was far in the corner, out of sight, she rapidly approached Chris. He was busying himself doing curls when Raleigh shoved into him. She ripped out his headphones mercifully.

"Ouch! That hurt," he rubbed one earlobe while sending Raleigh an evil glare that she completely ignored.

"You'll get over it," she stuck out her tongue immaturely. Unexpectedly, she threw her arms around him in a hug, Chris stood motionless, confused about the sudden show of affection.

"What was that for?" Chris arched an eyebrow, his usual signal of confusion.

"For coming here with me, so I don't have to be alone with him," she shrugged her shoulders to the corner where Randy jogged on a treadmill.

"I'm starting to think this is all a front on your part. I mean, I didn't see you complaining when he was practically groping you back at the hotel room," he smirked shoving a headphone back in his right ear.

Raleigh hastily stole it again before he could even fully replace it.

"Okay, that's getting old," he pointed antagonistically at her.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Vince," he answered flatly. "Why so curious?"

"What did he say? Did you ask him?" Raleigh's eyes lit up with hope.

"Sheez, calm down! You're acting like a girl whose about to see me naked, tone it down six notches."

"Whatever, just tell me," Raleigh pleaded.

"You have to make me want to tell you," Chris' arrogance filled the room, engulfing Raleigh with it.

"You really want smacked, don't you?" Raleigh rolled her eyes but followed his wishes. "Tell me, oh great savior." Raleigh tried to put on her poker face, but ended up smiling at the end anyway.

"That's better," Chris said, apparently accepting her fake admiration. "I threw around the idea with him about it being a love triangle, being you, Randy and someone else." He looked away to build up suspense, which Raleigh did not appreciate.

"And?" She waved her hand at him, coaxing him to continue.

"He said it's a fantastic idea, and he loves it. Not to mention that I'm a genius."

"Well, whose the third person?" Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Cody walking into the gym, she grew weary knowing that she would have to tell him about Randy. For the most part, she wasn't paying much attention to Chris since all of her emotions were focused on Cody.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" Raleigh snapped out of her daze, patiently listening to Chris again.

"You asked who the third person was in the love triangle," Chris reminded her.

"What'd you say?" Raleigh rested her hands on her hips.

"Me."

* * *


	6. Punching A Woman?

A/N: So... here's the deal with this chapter, I'm telling you right now that I was not there for this 'incident' so I'm not claiming to know the truth or that this chapter represents the true situation in any way! This chapter is in reguards to the whole 'Chris Jericho punched a woman' thing that youtube has been buzzing about... I've watched the video a few times and this is merely my own take of what happened strewn together with my story... so some of it has nothing to do with what actually happened. I could go on all day about this subject, but I'll stop myself now, enjoy! R&R please :]  
Oh, and sorry for lack in update._

* * *

_

_Chapter Six: Punching A Woman?_

After the gym, Raleigh, Chris, Jeff, and Randy all had to pack up their clothes to catch their flight. While Jeff was busy in his room packing up the last of his pants Raleigh burst through the door, laughing in hysterics. Jeff stared with a blank look, trying to figure out was so funny.

"What? What's so funny?" Jeff asked, deciding it would be easier to ask then to wait for an answer.

"Oh… my… God! You… y-" Raleigh could barely speak from laughing so hard. She took a deep breath, attempting to regain her composure. "Chris… he…" She gripped her sides in pain, "ow, laughing cramps." She plopped herself on the bed and continued to giggle away, leaving Jeff standing confused. As he was about to open his mouth to speak again Chris burst in the door.

"Raleigh, shut up!" He tore off his sunglasses, whipping them on the bed with rage. "Seriously, don't say anything."

"What?" Now Jeff was really confused, but the situation also peaked his interest. "Come on, someone tell me."

Randy came trailing in moments later, also finding the situation funny.

"Okay, if Orton thinks something is funny, then you _have _to tell me," Jeff pleaded.

"No, no one is saying anything," Chris pointed at both Raleigh and Randy who were too busy chuckling to say anything.

"Chris punched a woman!" Raleigh finally gained enough air in her lungs to shout out. Jeff stood stalk still, he didn't get why that was humorous.

"He… punched a woman?"

"Yes! It was funny as hell!" Randy joined in. His breathes were rapid and short, recovering from a laughing fit. He smirked waiting for Chris to say something.

"It wasn't funny, I could get in a lot of trouble for it. Besides, I didn't _punch _her, I shoved her out of the way," Chris defended himself.

"Yeah, we should clarify that, there's a _huge _difference," even though Raleigh's tone seemed as if it were sarcastic, she was being completely serious.

"Dude, she deserved it! Raleigh and I will back you up on that."

"Wait… why is Orton in here? And why are you all getting along so well?" That confused Jeff more than the punching situation.

"Humorous things bring people together," Chris mumbled. "Even if we don't all agree that it was funny."

"Oh don't beat yourself up about it! She spit on you! I would have socked her in the face if you didn't push her out of the way," Raleigh said emphatically.

"So what exactly happened?" Jeff finally put his pants down, too interested in the developing story to continue folding.

"Well," Randy started, "all of us were walking back to the car when a bunch of fans ran over and crowded the car. Chris was in the driver's seat and couldn't get us anywhere with them basically forming an angry mob."

"Hm, let's see, maybe because you two assholes were in the car," Raleigh pointed out, "not many people like you."

"Hey!" Chris threw his arms up in protest.

"Don't _hey _me, a lot of people buy into the kayfabe and think you guys are like your characters in the ring! They think you're egotistical douche bags… well let's not count out one of you for that," Raleigh smirked at Randy who merely grimaced.

"Well, you two getting along lasted for a record two mintues," Jeff rolled his eyes, "now finish the story."

"Anyway, they were swearing and shouting at Chris and I-"

"Not all of them," Raleigh interrupted without concern.

"Okay some of them were asking for autographs but most were shouting… then this one dude went up to Chris' window and started freaking out, so naturally, Chris told him to back off. I couldn't really hear the exchange of words but then the dude's girlfriend came out of nowhere like a savage beast," Randy let his sentence drift, waiting for Chris to pick up the rest of the story.

"So I got out of the car and told her to chill out, she spit on me and tried to attack me," Chris shook his head, "and I shoved her, which I shouldn't have done, but I didn't want the fight to escalate anymore than it already had."

"Awe man, Chris… people are gonna twist this around on the internet and stuff, you know that right?" Jeff tried being benevolent but ended up sounding condescending.

"Yeah! Thanks for the update! That's why I'm pissed, everything will get turned inside out and it's gonna end up being my fault."

"Like hell it is! I'll go beat that chick up if she tries to press charges," Raleigh had witnessed everything, knowing that it honestly wasn't Chris' fault. She couldn't stand the thought of Chris getting fired because of one stupid scuffle.

"I can't believe you're not backing her up on it Raleigh," Chris finally sat down next to her on the bed. He let out a deep breath towards the ceiling, fluttering strands of his hair.

"Why would I be on her side?"

"You know that saying that everyone lives by, a man should never hit a woman."

"Really? I'm not that shallow, that saying is sexist in itself, saying that just because a woman is a _woman _she shouldn't have consequences for what she did? She _spit _on you, that's fucking nasty… not to mention she tried to hit you multiple times, she wasn't acting very lady-like was she? She deserved it, bottom line." Raleigh let out an exasperated sigh after her speech, Randy and Jeff both nodded, agreeing with her.

"Are you sure? I mean, you guys will really back me up if this turns into something huge?" Chris' eyes did more pleading than his words.

"Yes we will," Raleigh smiled before wrapping her arms around him, comforting him with a hug. Randy pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against suddenly speaking.

"I hate to break up the love fest, but doesn't everyone have a plane to catch?" He laid a hand on the door, opening it wide, "let's go Raleigh, we have a long car ride ahead of us," Randy leered.

"Oh I'm so excited," Raleigh sarcastically commented backing out of Chris' arms. As she stepped away from the bed she felt Chris reach out for her hand, squeezing it lightly, a silent gesture of thanks. While she was walking towards the door an unfamiliar ecstasy shot up her arm, right to her heart. For some reason the sad, almost vulnerable Chris made Raleigh feel a strange attraction towards him, almost like the Randy kiss.

_What is wrong with me? _Raleigh couldn't understand why her emotions were swirling frantically like flakes in a snow globe.

"What was that about?" Randy questioned after quietly shutting the door.

"What?" Raleigh examined the long, dreary hotel hallway, not a painting in sight.

"That look you gave Chris," Randy retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Raleigh thought Randy was just trying to do the usual, get under her skin, irritating her until she hit her breaking point.

"You thought you were so secretive… but I saw it."

"What look?" Raleigh tried hard to keep her cool, but she really wanted to slap the smug look off his face.

"Oh you know," he swiped the card key effortlessly swinging the door open, "that _I really want you but I'm too afraid to say anything _look. I've seen it a million times, to me mostly, but hey, what can I do?"

Raleigh had to ignore the compulsion to tackle him and beat him senseless. _Where does he get the right to accuse me of such a thing? _Raleigh's patience had finally wore thin with him.

"What is it with you and being so stuck on yourself?!" Raleigh burst out, realizing that his comment was the final straw. "You're not that great!" Raleigh was seething with anger, whereas Randy stood haughtily smiling to himself proud that he finally pushed her past over the edge. "Why are you smiling? God, I hate you! Get that through your head! I can't hold it in anymore, I can't stand you!"

"I'm sure," Randy used his foot to kick the door shut before pinning Raleigh to the wall. "This will probably make you hate me even more," he held her struggling arms in his own, forcing her to stay put. Using his lips as an compromiser, he slowly kissed his way up from her shoulders to her lips, settling Raleigh's angry fit. "Now let me get this straight, you can't hold it in anymore, you can't stand to be _without_ me?"

* * *

A/N: Well, truth be told, this chapter was kind of a filler, sorry :(  
Anywayss thanks to alana2awesome, Esha Napoleon, and I'mxAxRockstar for the lovely reveiws :D


	7. We've Hit A 'CrossRhodes'

A/N: So I typed this chapter up today because I got bored while I was babysitting. Thank you Esha Napoleon, I'mxAxRockstar, RKO'slittleRingrat, alana2awesome, and StraightEdgeLovin for the reviews of chapter six, I'm thrilled you all liked it! :D  
Please R&R, and of course, enjoy!  
_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven: We've Hit A 'Cross-Rhodes'_

Raleigh hadn't heard from Melina since the bar the night before, she assumed she was able to take care of herself so she wouldn't need to check on her. Of course, Melina was the last thing on Raleigh's mind when her cell phone blared from the back pocket of her jeans.

She managed to pry one arm away from the grasp of the Legend Killer's more than naturally muscular arms. As she slipped the phone delicately out of her pocket, Randy noticed it too, quickly retrieving it before she could protest. He casually flung the phone to the bed, not fretting where it landed. Raleigh had certain songs set to every contact in her phone, meaning when she heard "_A diva is a female version of a hustler, of a hustler…" _she knew that it was Melina calling. Due to the heat of the moment, she didn't pause for one second to see what she needed.

"I should get-" Raleigh started, before she was interrupted by Randy's wandering hands.

"Voicemail," he reminded her, barely whispering.

_I like torturing this way, _Randy thought to himself as he slowly unhooked Raleigh's belt buckle.

"I can't," Raleigh finally pushed herself against the wall, causing Randy to back up.

"What?" Randy looked suspiciously at her, "I know my breath doesn't smell bad, I ate like a whole pack of gum today."

"It's not your breath, it's… Cody." Raleigh's gaze immediately dropped to the floor, she began blinking back tears. "This is _cheating_."

"Cody? This is about Cody?" Randy threw his hands up in surrender, "fine. I can't believe you feel guilty about Co-" Before Randy could finish his angry statement Raleigh shoved him onto the bed, knocking the cell phone to the floor, snapping it open. Raleigh's phone had an annoying habit of hitting random speed dials on hard hits, even if not prompted to do so.

***^o^***

Cody Rhodes searched rampantly for the remote to the TV, he really was in no mood for all the bullshit on 'Jerry Springer' today. He had enough of his own real life relationship issues to go through without having to hear about other people's baby mama drama. He finally found it hidden between the cushions of the couch, grinning to himself with victory when he heard his cell phone ring.

_Who is calling now? _He ignored the fact that Jerry Springer was still blasting loudly from the TV trying to break up a chick fight and searched his jacket pocket for the hidden phone. When he saw 'Raleigh' on his caller ID his face immediately lit up with joy, he hadn't heard from his girlfriend in days.

He pressed send, ready to greet her with all the emotions he'd had bottled up for the last two days or so when he heard unfamiliar noises. It wasn't his girlfriend's voice, that was for sure. Instead, it was one of his rival's, although he couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

"Raleigh… shhh…" The reception was breaking up, making it even harder to hear the muffled voices in the background. It instantly clicked in Cody's head that this phone call was unintentional.

"Randy!" He finally heard his girlfriend call out, his heart instantly dropped to his stomach, he felt like he was going to be sick. As soon as he realized what he was witnessing he instantly ran to the bathroom, relieving his stomach of the that morning's breakfast.

"How could she?" He wiped his mouth off and stared hard into the mirror, _how could I let this happen? _No matter how many times he tried to convince himself otherwise, he kept feeling like it was his fault this happened. _No, it's not your fault! She's the whore! You did nothing wrong! _Thoughts kept running rampant thorough his head until the rage hit him full force, he tore the hotel room apart, leaving no furniture in tact.

When he finally calmed down, he surveyed the destruction of the room from the couch. He shook his head, dropping his face into his hands.

"I can't be mad at her, that would only be hypocritical." He said out loud to no one but the shadows cast on the walls from the feigning sun. Cody's mind replayed the numerous times he'd cheated on Raleigh in the first two years of their relationship. Granted, he hadn't done it for months, but he still cheated on her more times than he could count. He had no idea whether or not she knew about any of them, but he had a feeling deep in his gut that this was only her first offense.

His stare fell upon the cell phone, still open, he figured he dropped it when he ran off to greet his porcelain friend. He gingerly picked it up, fearing what he would hear on the other end. Cody sluggishly lifted it to his ear, not even halfway there he could already hear moans of pleasure, it sickened him again, but not to the degree of the first time. He snapped the phone shut before whipping it against the wall. Miraculously it didn't break, but it did chip a little paint off.

***^-^***

Raleigh tried to open the hotel door as quietly as she could, without waking up Randy. She knew her attempt failed when she heard Randy groan, he shifted over in the bed, locking eyes with the departing Raleigh.

"Where are you going?" Randy's voice was like gravel.

"Back to my hotel room, I… uh… forgot to pack some things." Raleigh's eyes shifted nervously, she could tell by the pained look on Randy's face that he knew she was lying to him.

"You're the world's worst liar, you know that?" He cracked a small smile before laying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "Do you treat all your enemies this way, or am I just lucky?" He pushed to start an argument, knowing the comment would eat at Raleigh as she walked back to her hotel room. "Cause you know, I can't even _imagine _how you treat your friends. No wonder Chris sticks up for you so much," he snickered, patiently waiting for Raleigh to crack.

"Not today Randy, not right now," Raleigh slammed the door shut, rattling the framed painting's on the room's walls. She beamed with pride as she walked back to her room. As she prepared to take a hot, relaxing shower, her phone vibrated right off the sink counter top.

**Two New Voicemails.**

She hurriedly clicked the usual buttons, until she heard the first message.

"Hey Raleigh, it's Melina. Listen, I just wanted to say that it was rude of me to try to force you on Randy the other night, but then again, it seems you've done a pretty good job of that yourself. Call me later, bitch."

Raleigh wasn't sure if it was the usual Melina messages she received, or something worse. The tone was off, not the typical joking way she said stuff. Raleigh pushed the thoughts of Melina to the back of her mind as soon as she heard the next voice.

"Hey babe, give me a call when you get this… we need to… talk."

_This can't be good, _Raleigh panicked when she heard the tone of Cody's voice ringing through her head. She decided to put her shower on hold and call up Cody.

"Hello?" Cody's voice seemed distant to her.

"Hey Cody, what did you need?"

"I'll tell you if you open your door," Cody simply stated. Raleigh didn't know if he was being serious or not so she checked the door, and sure enough she could see his face through the peephole.

"Oh hey," Raleigh smiled as she pulled open the heavy door for him. Cody's face portrayed a melancholy existence, but Raleigh just couldn't figure out why. "Is something wrong?"

"Listen to this," he whipped out his phone from the front pocket of his tattered jeans. He fumbled with it a few seconds before handing it off to Raleigh. She skeptically received it, pulling it up to her ear only to listen to the most shocking thing she'd ever heard.

"W…what's this?"

"You know what it is," Cody didn't seem angry, just slightly depressed. "You were the one making most of the noise…"

"I can't believe this," Raleigh stood shell-shocked. Words weren't forming correctly anymore so she was silent.

"Why?" Cody asked frowning. "Why Randy?" Tears streaked down his face, and for the first time Raleigh witnessed Cody crying.

"I… I don't… know."

"I thought you hated him! Was it some kind of trick on me or something? You pretend to hate him just because I do, and then you go behind my back and screw him?" Cody shook his head, disappointment emanating from his face. "Oh ha ha, jokes on Cody, right?"

"No! It's not like that! I do hate him!" Raleigh objected.

"You have a funny way of showing it…" Cody let his words fall flat, he couldn't decide which emotion to give control. Cody heard heavy footsteps approach the room before he turned his attention towards the door. "Speak of the home-wrecker himself."

"Bad time?" Randy questioned, an innocent yet devilish look on his face.

Cody had hated Randy for as long as he could remember, since the day he met him, but he never wanted to actually kill him until this point. His temper boiled over and he immediately lunged at Randy, before he could connect with the attack Raleigh held him back.

"Stop!"

Cody ignored her cries and ripped away from her grasp, his strength nearly tripled her own, so the motion was effortless for him. Randy happily welcomed the challenge presented by Cody, now they stood face to face. Raleigh knew they both held a terrible grudge for each other, so there was no way this battle would end well.

* * *


	8. What Goes Around

A/N: Let's see what do I need to say? Nothing really except thanks to anyone who been reading/favoriting this story and to Esha Napoleon, RKO'slittleRingrat, and I'mxAxRockstar :]  
Yeah well, guess what? I still don't own Randy, Chris, Jeff, Cody, or Melina.  
R&R if you like, or don't like, opinons are always welcome :D  
_

* * *

_

_Chapter Eight: What Goes Around…_

"What are you going to do Cody, _challenge _me? Of all people in the world… me? Really?" Randy instigated, trying to get Cody to throw the first punch.

"You're not worth it Orton," Cody turned his attention back to Raleigh, "you have to choose. Me… or him," Cody's eyes intently focused on Raleigh, waiting for a response.

"I… I…" Raleigh stammered, in her head she knew the obvious answer, of course she wanted to pick Cody, but for some reason her mouth wouldn't open. What she really couldn't figure out was why she was second guessing herself in the first place. _Why is Randy even a possibility in my mind? _But no matter how ridiculous it sounded, she still couldn't piece together the proper words.

"Come on Raleigh, do you really want to be with this loser?" Randy's eyes shifted towards Cody, who had his arms stubbornly folded across his chest.

"How could you even _consider _Orton? You know how he is! Do you really think he'd be faithful to you? Do you think he'd be there whenever you need him, any time? Does he look like that kind of person?" Internally Cody knew that he was no contender for boyfriend of the year in the 'faithful' department either, but he had to say something to convince Raleigh to stay with him.

"But I… well," Raleigh's eyes darted back and forth between the two men.

"It's okay, you'll come back to me," Randy shrugged, a brash smile quickly grew across his face. Before he left the room he shoved Cody, making him smack into the wall with a sickening thud.

"Cody!" Raleigh immediately ran to his aid, helping him to his feet. He pulled away bitterly before she could completely assist him.

"See," he huffed staring down the spot where Randy previously stood, "that's what you were considering over me." While he was in the middle of throwing a world-class tantrum, Raleigh's phone rang. "Let me guess, is it one of your many boyfriends?"

"Ugh," was Raleigh's only response, she didn't feel like getting into it with Cody right now, he was clearly acting like a whiny bitch. Raleigh quickly remembered what he did just find out, that she betrayed his trust with one of his worst enemies, instantly she resented the internal jeer she made at him. The caller ID read Melina, Raleigh nervously answered the phone, afraid of what Melina had to say.

"You know what?" Melina started before Raleigh could even get a hello out, "I can't believe you lead everyone on like that. You stupid, dirty, whore! I can't even believe I was friends with you!"

"What are you talking about?" Raleigh's fear had come true, Melina was not joking in the message, she was truly pissed.

"You pretended to hate Orton this whole time, letting me think I had a chance with him. You knew I liked him and you took him away from me anyway!" Melina hissed.

"Seriously, what are you talking about?" Raleigh actually knew, but played dumb as a defense technique.

"You fucked him, everyone will know it soon, I won't be the only one." Raleigh could hear the anger seeping from Melina's tone. "Don't bother asking me how I found out, Cody might be able to answer that for you. Oh yeah, I'll be sending that lovely little audio clip to every WWE superstar on the roster… so be prepared to become the most hated person of the century, slut." The dial tone of Melina's phone cut Raleigh off before she could protest.

_Shit, if that audio of Randy and I is leaked out Vince will fire me for sure! _Raleigh tossed the thoughts around in her head before being interrupted by Cody shouting at her from the bed.

"I said who was that?"

"Melina," she frowned remembering all the names her now _ex-_best friend had called her.

"Can I borrow your laptop," she asked faintly. She half expected him to tell her to piss off, due to the current circumstances, instead he smiled warily before handing it over to her.

"Don't look up any porn on it," Cody joked, smiling again. Raleigh was a little thrown off by his sudden change in behavior, one minute he couldn't bare to look at her and the next he was cracking jokes with her. A feeling of mystery loomed over her, she knew he was hiding something, but she couldn't figure it out. Raleigh ignored the thoughts of his secrets and brought up the AIM screen on Cody's laptop. She quickly signed in, smiling when she noticed two familiar screen names reading **Online Now**_**.**_

_RaleighRocks has signed on.  
_YourSexySavior: Hey Raleigh! Where are you?  
RaleighRocks: I'm in Cody's room. Why?  
YourSexySavior: I don't know, I just haven't heard from you since the other night.  
YourSexySavior: Is something wrong?  
YourSexySavior: We usually talk everyday.  
IffyJiffy: Yeah, what's up?  
RaleighRocks: You mean, you guys haven't heard anything?  
YourSexySavior: Nope, should we have?  
IffyJiffy: All I've heard is that Orton is parading around telling everyone _he finally did it_.  
IffyJiffy: Whatever that means...  
YourSexySavior: Yeah, what… did he finally figure out what deodorant is or something?  
IffyJiffy: Haha! Yeah… or maybe he finally figured out what boobs are.  
YourSexySavior: LMAO :D  
YourSexySavior: So you're saying he _finally _got laid?  
YourSexySavior: Wait… wait… I got it!  
YourSexySavior: HE FINALLY CAME OUT OF THE CLOSET?!  
IffyJiffy: LMGDFAO!  
YourSexySavior: Huh?  
IffyJiffy: Laughing my God damn fucking ass off…  
YourSexySavior: Oh.  
IffyJiffy: I thought you knew internet slang Chris.  
YourSexySavior: I'm still learning!  
YourSexySavior: Raleigh, why is none of this striking you as funny?  
IffyJiffy: I know… you'd think jokes at Randy's expense would be something enjoyable for you.  
IffyJiffy: Leigh?  
RalieghRocks: Sorry… just thinking.  
YourSexySavior: About?  
IffyJiffy: Yes, do tell!  
YourSexySavior: You sly devil, did _you _get laid?  
YourSexySavior: Wait… I don't remember having sex recently, and I know there's no one else you would even bother with. What a waste of time that would be, eh?  
IffyJiffy: From what I've heard...  
RaleighRocks: Will you two cut it out? :(  
YourSexySavior: Awe, sorry Rawls.  
YourSexySavior: What's really been bothering ya?  
RaleighRocks: It's about Randy.  
YourSexySavior: AGAIN?!  
IffyJiffy: Sheez, doesn't he cause enough problems around here?  
YourSexySavior: Yeah, now he has to go around ruining out little baby's life :(  
IffyJiffy: Let's kill him! :D  
YourSexySavior: Yes! We shall!  
RaleighRocks: Enough! I thought you two were supposed to help me.  
YourSexySavior: Sawwy. Listening :]  
RaleighRocks: Thank you.  
RaleighRocks: I just did something that I really am regretting.  
YourSexySavior: HELL NO! Raleigh…  
IffyJiffy: If you're about to say what I think… then we can't talk anymore.  
RaleighRocks: Well that makes me totally want to tell you now!  
YourSexySavior: JEFF! See what you do?  
_IffyJiffy has signed off.  
_RaleighRocks: Where'd he go?  
YourSexySavior: Umm... I chased him with a baseball bat so he left :]  
YourSexySavior: Continue your story please!  
RaleighRocks: Well… I… I guess you know already.  
YourSexySavior: Seriously? I don't know what to say.  
YourSexySavior: If you were that horny…  
RaleighRocks: CHRIS! I'm not joking around.  
RaleighRocks: Cody found out.  
YourSexySavior: Oh shit.  
RaleighRocks: Yeah.  
YourSexySavior: How's he taking it?  
RaleighRocks: He was pissed with a capital P.  
YourSexySavior: Was?  
RaleighRocks: Yeah, that's the weird thing, now he's like all cool and back to normal.  
YourSexySavior: Uh oh :/  
RaleighRocks: What? What's the 'uh-oh' for?  
YourSexySavior: It just seems a little fishy…  
RaleighRocks: What are you trying to say?  
YourSexySavior: Raleigh…  
YourSexySavior: Did you ever think that Cody might have cheated on you before?

* * *


	9. Love Triangle

A/N: You all thought I died, didn't you? I know, I haven't updated in AGES. And I'm sorry to say, but that will continue for awhile, until this school year is over this will most likely be the last update. Making this chapter a nice little present for everyone who likes this story [:  
Thanks to MrsRKOCena, JeffHardyLover21, Nadia26, I'mxAxRockstar, alana2awesome, && Esha Napoleon for the lovely reviews of chapter eight. You guys didn't think I'd forget about you, didja? ^_^  
Now, without further ado, chapter nine of By The Way._

* * *

_

_Chapter Nine: Love Triangle_

After having a sleepless night thanks to Chris's accusations of Cody, Raleigh sat in Vince's office, waiting for the others. She quietly thought through the past, all the times that Cody said he was going to be late because he was 'going out with the boys', that's when it all started to add up.

_Maybe Chris was right_. _No! Cody would never cheat on me. Would he? _Raleigh argued with herself. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Cody was a big time player, and the whole time she had no idea. He made her feel like shit for hooking up with Randy one time and he'd probably cheated on her numerous times, if all those 'guys night out' were really him getting together with other girls.

"Raleigh?" Vince's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Vince," Raleigh peered around Vince's shoulder to see Chris and Randy walking in as well.

_Oh God, _Raleigh was afraid of where this "meeting" was going.

"Ah Raleigh, just the person I wanted to see," Randy said in a smug tone.

"Awe Randy, the last person I wanted to see," Raleigh faked a wry smile.

Chris was silent the whole time he just sat down, and folded his hands, placing them on his lap.

"So, I've asked you three to come here," Vince took a seat behind his enormous desk, "to throw around an idea that Chris came up with." Raleigh rolled her eyes knowing that it was her plan, but she needed Chris to deliver it to Vince. "The whole love storyline between Orton and Raleigh will stay for it's predetermined time period," Vince continued.

"What?" Raleigh sat up in her seat, she was sure that if Chris pitched the idea of a love triangle then she would be able to escape the love angle with Randy, or at least dramatically shorten the time span on it.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Vince asked skeptically.

"_Yeah Raleigh, _is there a problem?" Randy smiled triumphantly. He knew there was no way Vince was going to completely pitch the angle, it was too good for business. One of the biggest baby face's changing one of the biggest heels over from the dark side? It had 'ratings' written all over it.

"No," Raleigh replied quietly.

"Okay, so here's the deal, Raleigh will start helping Randy with his matches, they'll 'fall in love' and then Chris will come into the picture. Eventually, Raleigh and Randy will be on the Highlight Reel when things to start to get out of control. Suspicions of an affair will start to run rampant and in the end Raleigh will be forced to choose between Chris and Randy," Vince took a quick breath, "how's that sound for everyone?"

"Fine," Randy leaned back further into his chair.

"It sounds good to me," Chris grinned faintly.

"Uh, quick question," Raleigh looked between Chris and Randy before returning her attention to Vince, "who will I _choose_ in the end?"

"We're not sure yet, that will be revealed at Wrestlemania during their title match," Vince's eyes narrowed and he laid out three contracts. "Read the fine print," he simply stated.

Raleigh, Randy, and Chris all carefully peered over the contracts, reading even the finest details. Randy cocked an eyebrow as he scanned over one line in particular.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the last line on the page.

"Oh that," Vince grabbed his glasses from the top desk drawer and slipped a copy of the contract from a folder. "Conflict of interest," he read over quietly to himself, "ah, I see what your asking. None of you can _actually _be romantically involved during this storyline. Outside of the ring, I mean."

"You mean like, dating?" Chris re-read the sentence himself.

"Dating, kissing… _sexual relations,_" Vince lowered his glasses from the bridge of his nose, "if we don't tell you to do it, you don't. To keep up the kayfabe Raleigh and Randy have been traveling together, soon they'll do appearances together and such. The only time they will have any physical contact is when the writer's say so."

"I'm a little confused," Chris confessed.

"They'll end up kissing, hugging, etc… all that stuff on camera and _no _where else. I can't make that anymore clear."

"So if we had sex, you'd fire us?" Randy asked, still smiling smugly. Chris choked back a laugh thinking about what Raleigh admitted to him the day before.

"Yes," Vince's face was as serious as a heart attack. All three understood that getting 'physically' involved would have their contracts terminated. "Do you all understand?"

"Yes," all three agreed in unison.

"Here then," Vince handed each a pen and they all silently signed the contracts. "Thank you," he collected them, shoving them in a manila folder. "You're all excused," he said motioning towards the door.

Chris held the door open as Raleigh and Randy made their way out, the second the door shut, Raleigh went off.

"CHRIS! You were supposed to talk him OUT of the angle with Orton!"

"Hey! I tried, it's not my fault," he started walking towards the exit, Raleigh quickly following behind him.

"I'm right here you know," Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"Unfortunately," Raleigh mumbled under her breath in a tone that Chris could barely here. But as Chris previously discovered, Randy's hearing is almost flawless.

"You know, you have weird mood swings, one minute your all over me and the next you don't want to be within two feet of me," Randy smirked with the reveal of the one night stand.

"Listen!" Raleigh whipped around so she was face to face with Randy, although she wasn't smiling like he was. "Don't go around telling people! You're lucky Chris already knew," Randy grinned which only made Raleigh more angry. "I mean it," she shoved his shoulder in a not-so playful manner. Randy backed up, almost tripping over his own feet, staring in shock.

"I didn't plan on telling anyone, I could get fired just as much as you," Randy strolled in front of both Raleigh and Chris, exiting in a huff.

"Wow, what's his problem?" Chris asked noticing Randy's snippy attitude.

"I have no clue, he's the one who brought it up in the first place." Raleigh shook her head confused with Randy's sudden bi-polar fit. She walked at a normal speed first before picking up the pace to catch up with Randy's long strides. When she flung open the door she couldn't see him, but she knew he was somewhere in the parking lot, he wasn't allowed to leave without her. She smiled crookedly when she spotted his car in the back of the parking lot.

"Oh _Raaandy_," Raleigh piped up in a chipper manner. She didn't see a problem with taunting him since he always did it to her with no feeling of guilt. "I can see you," she said as he become clearer in her view. He sat silent, ignoring everything she said, which began to worry her. _Normally he would say something to try and make me angry_, Raleigh thought as she slid herself into the passenger side of the car. "What's wrong?"

Randy showed no emotion as he started the engine, his eyes focused solely on the outside of the windshield. For the first few stoplights they passed he continued to give Raleigh the cold shoulder. After two more red lights and one blown stop sign he broke his own silence.

"Do you like me?" He asked bluntly. He peered out of the corner of his eye, only able to see Raleigh through his peripheral vision. Raleigh's face was beyond perplexed, on purpose, since she knew that Randy could see her.

"Are you serious?" Raleigh asked in disbelief. He knew that she hated him, but at the same time, she loved him, in some weird way. He was certain of that, he just wanted to know _how _she loved him.

"Raleigh you wouldn't have done anything with me if you really truly hated me. We both know that, stop denying it," Randy whisked the keys into his jacket pocket before hopping out of the car. Raleigh mimicked his motion, ending up staring at him over the roof of the car. Randy gritted his teeth together, frustration beginning to become apparent, "just tell me."

"I don't know what you want me to say," Raleigh rested her hands against the hood, leaving warm handprints on the crème colored paint. The cold wind nipped at both of them, though they both continued to stand, waiting for the other to break. They were like two children having a staring contest, neither wanted to lose, not even the harsh elements of weather could mess them up.

"The truth," Randy shoved his hands deeply in his pockets, trying to regain warmth so they wouldn't feel so numb, all the while he still locked eyes with Raleigh. He noticed the targets of his own stare began to turn glossy. The tears were ready to spill over the edge, if she wasn't trying so hard to keep them back they definitely would.

"The truth?" Her voice cracked, the tears coming closer to overflowing, "I hate you. Plain and simple, but I'm attracted to you, and it's killing me inside."

Randy was taken aback, he didn't honestly believe that Raleigh felt any real attraction to him, or that she would openly admit it.

"You… you what?"

"Can we go inside? It's freezing out here," the wind burned Raleigh's moist eyes. Randy nodded slowly, walking up behind Raleigh at first, before delicately wrapping one arm around her waist. Raleigh began to pull back, uncomfortable with his touch since her mind battled as to whether she wanted it or not. She stopped resisting after she felt a warm enigma resonating through her body.

"Body heat keeps you warmer," Randy whispered. He decided that no matter how much fun it was to piss Raleigh off, he felt bad watching her shiver in the cold winter air with no jacket on. He winked, trying to lighten the mood, but Raleigh ignored it, too busy with her own inner turmoil's brewing throughout her body.

"Thanks," her voice was barely audible, so much so that even someone right next to her would think she was only mumbling to herself.

When they finally made it to Randy's hotel room Raleigh stood uneasily at the doorway. She couldn't shake off the fear of being seduced by the charming man who, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't resist. Every time she longed to be near him, she knew it was wrong. One part of her wouldn't to break his arms, while the other wanted to be held comfortingly in them.

"You can come in, I promise no ninja's are going to fly out of the ceiling or anything," Randy lightly joked.

"No, I'll stay… here," Raleigh wiped underneath her eyes carefully with her fingertips. She brushed them off on her jeans.

"So uh, where does this leave us?"

"Well it's pretty apparent that you don't like me, you seem to love to make me suffer," Raleigh rolled her eyes dramatically. She was convinced that Randy shared the same hatred for her that she did for him.

"No, actually I kind of like you, when you're not… you know… being an infuriating bitch," Randy smirked when the hostile look, that he found increasingly attractive, made it's way onto Raleigh's face like it had so many times before. "You're really sexy when you're mad," he instigated.

Randy dwelled on the fact that Raleigh was so easy to irritate, sometimes it came so naturally to him, that it wasn't even fun anymore.

"Go to hell," Raleigh accompanied her statement with a stinging open-handed slap across the cheek and jaw line of Randy's face. Raleigh backed up a bit, biting her lower lip, realizing that what she did might set him off. To her surprise, it did the exact opposite, a look of arousal and sick satisfaction appeared on his face when he came back up.

"I'm already there baby," he said rubbing his sore jaw.

"You're sick."

"And you _love _it," Randy grinned. "And now you have business to take care of…" Randy trailed off, clicking on the TV.

"If it involves violence, and you on the receiving end of it, then fine. Otherwise, the only business I need to take care of is leaving this room."

"_Ahh_," Randy sighed with delight, "you entertain me. You talk big but you don't back it up. You say you're leaving, but I don't see your legs moving. Come on in, sit for awhile big talker," Randy motioned towards the neatly made bed.

"Well you do talk pretty," Raleigh took one step in closer before freezing in the middle of the soft, tan carpet. "But you don't back it up either," Raleigh noted out loud, purposefully attempting to hurt his ego. The face Randy made helped Raleigh's subconscious decide that she could chalk one a point up for herself.

"Do you wanna go out with me? Like officially," Randy cocked an eyebrow while Raleigh's jaw dropped open. "I know, I know, you hate me, blah blah blah. But seriously, let's break the rules, let's walk on the wild side." His eyes gleamed seductively. "Come on, you know you want to. I mean, with _me _being your dirty, not to mention sexy, love affair, what could not be great about that?" Raleigh's face was enough of an indication for Randy to continue, "how awesome would that feel? Knowing that the your getting down and dirty with one person who you were strictly forbidden to be with, and getting away with it, would bring you the greatest exhilaration and thrill you've ever experienced." Randy studied Raleigh's eyes as she reviewed the pros and cons of the offer laid before her.

"So what do you say Raleigh, wanna big the Legend Killer's main squeeze?"

* * *


	10. My Own Worst Enemy

A/N: I think I haven't been on here in over a year? Ouch. The real world has been beaconing to me as of late and I just haven't had time to write, nor have I been inspired to. However, I decided to pick the pen back up and wanted to 'revamp' this story per se. I have a whole new idea of where it's headed so I redid chapter ten! I hope you like it, I happen to like this one much better then the old one. I'm going to try and update more frequently, let's hope it works out for me. R&R please. :)

* * *

_Chapter Ten: My Own Worst Enemy_

"Have you heard from Raleigh lately?" Chris asked an increasingly tired Jeff, the car ride wasn't going to be as long as usual, which was satisfying to the pair. Jeff however, still had his mind on sleeping the whole way, he didn't believe in taking turns driving.

"No," he said as his eyes fluttered a bit. "I still don't see why we didn't take a plane like we always do… it's much easier for me to sleep."

"I thought I've told you a million times?" Chris let out an exasperated sigh, sick of saying the same thing over and over again, he felt like a broken record. "We aren't that far from the next city so we're driving, get over it."

Jeff opened his eyes just to roll them, shutting them again tightly again after. He made a talking motion with his hand, whispering 'blah, blah, blah' as Chris lectured him.

"Anyway, what do you think Rawls has been-" Chris stopped himself mid-sentence whenever his cell phone vibrated in his pocket, he swiftly pulled it out and opened it with a smile radiating even in his voice. "Hey Raleigh," he held the phone closely to his ear so he could hear over the obnoxious radio station Jeff had chosen earlier.

"Hey Chris!" He smiled warmly hearing her voice for the first time in awhile. "I have great news."

"Is this particular news the reason why we haven't heard from you in two weeks? The reason why you dropped off the face of the planet?" Raleigh could hear a little bit of disdain in his voice but knew it would change once he heard her news.

"Well I was trying to get myself together and train extra heard because of the thing I wanted to tell you about."

"Alright, shoot." He focused on the road, watching all the little yellow lines fly by.

"I'm getting a title shot with the Randy storyline!" She shouted excitedly, almost bursting his poor ear drum. Chris knew that she'd always wanted a title shot but never knew she was actually pursuing it as of late.

"That's great!" he shouted, accidentally nudging Jeff in the process. Jeff immediately shot up, rubbing the spot where Chris' bony elbow jammed into it.

"What the hell?" The rainbow haired warrior's anger had taken him over momentarily. Chris shot him a dirty look, then went back to a bright smile which confused him. "What's going on?" He tried whispering to the blonde.

"Shhh," Chris hushed him quickly, "I'll tell you later." He waved Jeff off with his hand, continuing with his other conversation, "Seriously Raleigh, that's great. Do you have any idea who your opponent will be? Judging that the title will probably change hands by the time your match rolls around." Jeff's eyes lit up as he eavesdropped on the phone call.

"Come on, tell me!" His voice was well above a whisper at this point the thrill overtaking him, he was practically begging. He bounced up and down in his seat excitedly like a four year old going for ice cream.

"No, I wish I at least had some idea so I could do some preparing." Although Raleigh was excited for her title match she was also extremely nervous, never having a chance at the title before in her entire career.

Chris pushed the door to Raleigh's hotel room open when he found it already cracked open for him. He knocked lightly with his knuckles a few times before it was fully ajar.

"Raleigh?" He stared at the person sitting on the bed and shook his head with complete disappointment. "Wow Rawls, you've changed. New hair, new face, not to mention you've lost some nice attributes in the chest area and gained some not so nice ones in the lower region." Chris gave Randy a skeptical look. "Hmm, I don't recall Vince saying that you two needed to share a hotel room. Quite the opposite of what he said actually."

"Yeah, you're right." Randy kept his focus on the tv, still ignoring Chris' presence in the room besides talking to him. "Besides, I'm just visiting."

"Where's Raleigh?" Chris investigated the room with his eyes only to find no trace of her.

"In the shower," Randy still hadn't broken his eye contact with Jersey Shore as the images ran across the screen.

"I'm surprised you're not in there with her." Chris mumbled inaudibly. The past two weeks Raleigh didn't drop a line to either Chris or Jeff and neither could figure out why. Whenever she told them about the title match they chalked it up to that. That was until Chris found out that Randy and Raleigh were spending a lot more time with each other then they had been letting on. By this point, the blonde was pretty sure the match wasn't the reason she'd ditched her two best friends.

"What?" Randy finally looked at him.

"I said how long ago did she get in?" He quickly lied.

"I don't know, would you like me to go find out?" Randy's bad attitude annoyed Chris, but he kept his mouth shut.

Raleigh soon emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her body, her messy, wet, brown hair clinging to her shoulders. Droplets of water slid down her arms, splattering against the slick floor tiles.

"What?" Raleigh asked, noticing that neither man had said a word since she opened the door.

"Nothing," the pair replied defensively, hastily turning their heads so they weren't facing her anymore.

"_Okayyy_," she found their behavior strange but ignored it, opening the drawer to grab out the first shirt her hand laid on. She took the other necessities before bumping it shut with her hip. "I'll be out in sec, I gotta get dressed." Raleigh waved the clothes around as she walked back into the bathroom.

The second the door clicked shut both Randy and Chris exchanged dirty looks, staring each other down.

"What was that about?" Chris' eyes were unwavering as he waited for the Legend Killer's answer.

"What? I didn't do anything," he sat up with the accusations being made about him. "What about you? You did the same thing as me," Randy pointed out nonchalantly.

"Did not!" Chris rebutted childishly.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"DID NOT!" Chris tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh I get it, you like her, don't you?"

"You're insane," Randy replied cynically, going back to watching the boring commercials that he'd already seen countless times. He glanced back at Chris who was still giving him a cold stare. "Stop giving me that look, you're wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You know what, maybe you like her." He countered with a devious smile.

"Pshh," Chris' eye line shifted towards the ceiling. Randy could sense the denial in his attitude, but Chris could sense it in Randy's as well. Both being men they could feel the tension in the room rising, the dominate male complex involuntarily taking them both over. Testosterone was flooding the room with every breathe they both took. Raleigh was Chris' best friend and he felt like he needed to protect her, no matter what. Whereas Randy was now somewhat of a "boyfriend" figure in her life, he personally felt that it entitled him to be more important then everyone else.

"How many times do we have to go over the 'friend' thing? Oh, I'm sorry. Did I confuse you? Used too many big words, I must have lost you in the shuffle."

"Yeah… friends… right." Randy scowled.

"God, you're a complete ass." Chris leaned against the wall, letting his body relax. "I don't know how anyone puts up with you."

"Raleigh seems to get along with me very well." Randy smirked to himself, knowing the comment would bother his new found enemy.

"How about you shut the hell up, assclown?" He commented casually, when Randy didn't speak again he took it as a victory. Chris popped out of his day-dreaming fog whenever Raleigh re-exited the bathroom, wearing light gray sweatpants and none other then the bastards shirt. Chris' mouth dropped open suddenly, almost like he'd lost all feeling in it. He was shocked that she was parading around in one of his shirts.

"What are you wearing?"

"Clothes," Raleigh looked down at her shirt and sighed quietly. "Oh it's just a shirt." She rolled her eyes wondering why her best friend was making such a big deal about the situation. "It was in my drawer, why not put it to use?"

"My concern is more about how _his _shirt got in _your _possession." He shook his head and held in a sigh he desperately wanted to let out, but knew would start a fight. "Besides, isn't that the shirt of someone who you 'supposedly' hate?"

"It doesn't matter, a shirt is a shirt. Why don't we get on with what you came here for?"

"Oh goodie, I get to watch too?" Randy clapped his hands together sarcastically, striking the wrong nerve of Raleigh.

"Don't start, he's here to tell me who I'm possibly going against for my match."

"You asked him, and not me?" Randy felt a tinge of hurt, but definitely did not show it.

"Well, he's the one that's been following Vince around to hear the ideas him and the creative team have been throwing around. He would obviously know more." She said, matter-of-factly. It was the truth after all.

"So, here's what I'm thinking-"

"That's wrong." Randy got off the bed, staring down the blonde and brunette.

"I haven't even said anything yet." Chris protested.

"So? I know it's going to be wrong, everything you say and do is wrong." The childish tone taking over his voice confused Raleigh. _We're talking about my potential match partner, not screwing right in front of him, what's he so worked up about? _Raleigh felt like someone was hiding something, or they both were.

"Why are you acting so immature?" She stepped in front of him, her eyes a little sad, she couldn't help but be vexed by his sudden mood change towards her.

"It doesn't matter, because I'm out." He didn't bother to look at anyone as he left, he kept his face forward and didn't dare turn back around, the sad look in Raleigh's eyes already tugged at his heart strings, he couldn't look at them again. While he treaded down the hallway, steam practically poured out of his ears, anyone that even looked his way could tell he was pissed. He made the internal decision that he would go to the gym, exercising always helped him relieve stress. For some people it was smoking, others drinking, working out was his vice. As he finally approached the only elevator on the entire floor, someone else was already occupying it.

Cody Rhodes.

_This could be fun_, Randy thought to himself.

"Ah, young Cody. How are you today?"

Cody rolled his eyes, he knew Randy wasn't really being nice, he was just trying to irritate him. Sadly, it was already working.

"Shitty," he stared at the elevator doors, eagerly awaiting their reopening. In his head he prayed that the damn thing would move faster, or someone else would get on at another floor.

"Good, good. How's Raleigh?" Randy lifted one eyebrow slowly, waiting for Cody's patience to wear thin. Randy wondered how much it hurt him that his girlfriend barely talked to him anymore, she was too busy with his sworn enemy, not that Cody knew that. Since Randy and Raleigh decided to have a 'secret relationship' no one knew about the two. The problem was, she was still dating Cody.

"I wouldn't know, she hasn't been acting the same around me lately, thanks to you of course and our fight." Cody folded his arms across his chest, the usual sign of one of three things: frustration, intimidation, or anxiety. Randy was hoping for all three. The elevator made a 'ping' sound as it arrived on Cody's floor.

_Finally, _he let out a low sigh.

"I'll be sure to tell Raleigh hi for you," Randy let a devilish smile quickly grow on his face, getting one last jab in. Cody's face was perplexed, as he stood in front of the shut elevator doors. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? _He questioned himself, he was starting to grow very suspicious of his girlfriend and Randy's "friendship" and he did not like the idea that was forming in his head.

Cody was truly becoming his own worst enemy.


	11. Caught in the Act

A/N: This is a little, short chapter I wrote up real fast yesterday (Happy Easter by the way!). I've actually been making a lot of progress with this story and should hopefully be able to have steady updates for it. Even though it's short, I'm happy with this chapter and I hope you like it. I warn you there is a *mild* sex scene, nothing too bad though! :) R&R loves.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: __Caught in the Act_

YourSexySavior: So, let me get this straight…

YourSexySavior: He asks you out, WHILE your still with Cody?

IffyJiffy: And you say yes? I'm going to cry. :'(

RaleighRocks: I didn't exactly say yes!

YourSexySavior: Let me guess… you didn't exactly say no either?

RaleighRocks: You know, you guys asked me to be honest about why I wasn't talking to anyone for a few weeks. I'm trying to be honest.

RaleighRocks: You're making it really hard though.

IffyJiffy: I'm just grossed out.

YourSexySavior: My sentiments exactly.

RaleighRocks: Neither of you should ever be therapists, you're awful.

_IffyJiffy has signed off._

RaleighRocks: Where'd Jeff go?

YourSexySavior: Squirrel…

YourSexySavior: Anyway, I just don't want you getting hurt. Plus, you're getting yourself into a very sticky situation. Having two boyfriends?

YourSexySavior: You little skank.

RaleighRocks: Not. Helping.

YourSexySavior: You need to understand that I'm worried for you, that's all.

RaleighRocks: I know what I'm doing. I think.

YourSexySavior: You need to choose one. I don't condone the "I don't like monogamous relationships" thing.

RaleighRocks: I will… I just need time to figure out which one.

YourSexySavior: It should be a simple choice!

YourSexySavior: You hate Randy!

RaleighRocks: Kind of.

YourSexySavior: You can't "kind of" hate someone. You do or you don't.

RaleighRocks: I'm confused.

YourSexySavior: God, please don't tell me you're falling for him.

YourSexySavior: Raleigh?

YourSexySavior: HELLO?

YourSexySavior: No…

YourSexySavior: I hate you.

RaleighRocks: I never said that.

YourSexySavior: This all started with you hating his guts. Now, you still apparently hate him, but you like him at the same time? Which is it?

YourSexySavior: You're truly in the definition of a love-hate relationship. You both hate each other, yet you are sexually driven to each other?

YourSexySavior: I don't get it, I'll be honest.

RaleighRocks: That makes two of us.

YourSexySavior: I don't know what you hate more, each other, or falling _in love _with each other.

YourSexySavior: I gotta go though, I'll see you tomorrow.

YourSexySavior: Good luck, love.

_YourSexySavior has signed off._

"Your on your computer an awful lot, who are you always talking to?" Randy quietly asked her as she shut the laptop and slid it back into its bag. She placed the bag in the backseat of the car then turned her attention to the tan specimen beside her.

"Just friends. Sometimes it's easier to talk to them there then the phone. I don't know why, to be honest." Raleigh answered, unsure of why she used IM in the first place.

"You have friends?" He asked, a smug grin playing on his lips.

"Rude!" She shoved him softly in his shoulder, putting on her best pouty face. Randy screeched the car to a stop at the red light he suddenly noticed, then quickly kissed her on the lips, making her smile again instantly.

"You know you're getting really brave about that. Showing affection in public with Vince's rules being what they are-" He cut her off again, deepening the kiss this time, making it much more passionate. Randy placed his hand gently on the side of her face, unaware the light had been green for a few seconds now. The blaring horn of the towering hummer behind them broke the infatuation taking place.

"Alright!" He called out the window as he put the pedal to the metal, "for fuck's sake… impatience."

"Patience is a virtue," Raleigh recited in a chipper manner.

"Most people wouldn't agree." He shook his head a few times, irritated with people in general. Raleigh reached over and grabbed his hand, giving it a light squeeze and all of the frustration seemed to melt away. It had been two and a half months since they started working and traveling together and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting attached to her. This was definitely new to him. Randal Keith Orton had _never _been attached to a girl, girls to him were nothing but meaningless lays. Sure, every once in awhile he would "date" one to have a reliable fuck to go to, but he never had feelings for any of them. Not that he had feelings for Raleigh, rather… not that he would admit it. He just felt like there was some strange pull in him whenever she wasn't around, he wanted her to be. They still drove each other insane, but at the same time, they were always thinking about each other.

"I'm worried about next week," she said in merely a whisper, breaking Randy out of all his thoughts. He shot her a confused look, so she continued. "I have to help you cheat Jeff out of the title. I'm afraid he'll be mad at me."

"Raleigh," he moved his hand over and placed it on her thigh, rubbing it gently. "He will not be mad at you. I may not see eye to eye with your friends, but I know them well enough to know that he understands you're just doing what you're told. It's the way our business works, he knows that."

"I guess you're right, I just worry a lot." She sighed and gazed out the window, letting her imagination send her into a whole other world. Randy chuckled, nodding his head in agreement with her statement, though she didn't notice since she was paying no attention what so ever.

He glimpsed over at her while she zoned out and got an idea. Torturing her was still a number one hobby of his, that would never change, he was sure of it. He slid his hand further down her thigh, stopping briefly at the end before moving in for the kill. Randy used the strength of his hand to spread her legs slightly apart, moving it up her skirt as Raleigh let out a gasp.

"Oh no you don't." She protested, pushing his hand away and unbuckling her seat belt. Raleigh always felt two could play at this game, if he was going to try to torture her, she could surely do the same. He raised one eyebrow playfully as he tried to figure out what on earth she was doing. Before he could stop her she was already climbing on top of his lap, his eyes widening in shock.

"Raleigh! I'm driving! I can't see." He maneuvered his head around so he could see past her, shaking it in disapproval. "This is very illegal and dangerous… I like it."

"I know you too well baby." She giggled and began kissing his neck, nibbling on it softly before starting to bite down harder, she knew he liked it rough, the same way she did. Randy bit back a moan, grinding his teeth together as she worked her magic with her tongue on his neck.

"Seriously, we're going to crash and you're not even doing anything dirty-" The second the last word tumbled out of his mouth she slipped her hands down the front of his sweatpants and took him into her hand. Randy hummed in approval as he felt his eyes beginning to shut. The car jerked into the other lane, swerving wildly before he regained control of the car.

"Okay! We need to take this somewhere else, fast."

"Right," she mumbled as she continued to leave wet kisses on his neck. Luckily they were only moments away from pulling into their hotel. The second the car was in park Randy swung his legs over to the side getting out with Raleigh still clinging onto him like a baby koala. He wasted no time in trying to get her back to his room.

"Raleigh… you have to get down, there's a lot of the guys staying here and I really don't want to be fired."

"Fine," she said with another one of her small pouts, the one that she'd come to learn that Randy always gives into. She'd learned a lot about him in their time together, things she never expected from him. Like the fact that any time she would cry, he would drop everything and do absolutely anything make her feel better… very un-Randy like if you were to ask her. She began enjoying his company rather then loathing it and could only hope that he felt the same way.

Once she was on her own feet he took her by the hand and shuffled off towards the entrance of the hotel. He loved the feeling of her hand in his, it felt right. It felt perfect. However, inside the lobby it was not a possibility to hold hands, it was too risky due to the simple fact that half the locker room was staying there too. He dropped her hand and Raleigh's heart dropped with it, her hand suddenly felt cold.

Randy pushed the elevator button impatiently as he looked over at the stunning brunette next to him. She purposely licked her lips and gave him seductive looks, just to get him more hot and bothered while they waited. Raleigh even adjusted her shirt, pulling it down a little more to expose her goodies right at the legal limit of how much skin could be shown. They both loved breaking the rules, and they were both inconceivably good at it.

"God I hate you right now," he commented as she readjusted her bra.

The elevator doors slowly slithered open, sending Randy into a frenzy as he rushed in, pulling his girl in with him. Besides themselves, it was empty. _Perfect, _he thought to himself. Randy used his extraordinary upper body strength to pick Raleigh up effortlessly and pin her to the wall of the elevator. He traced her collar bone with kisses, and stayed on her neck, knowing it was her weak point. She was already moaning with pleasure whenever he slid her skirt up and thrusted into her. Raleigh gasped in shock and dug her nails into the tattooed biceps.

"It's a good thing you're not wearing panties." He groaned out, unable to contain the pleasure that was already building up inside of him.

"Only for you baby," she winked at him as she spoke. Suddenly the elevator made an startling ding, they were stopping at a floor and were in the middle of having sex… not the best way to meet people. Randy quickly dropped her to her feet and readjusted himself, Raleigh following suit, pulling her skirt back down and fixing her hair.

The doors crawled open and standing before them was the last person either of them wanted to see. Raleigh's real boyfriend. Cody Rhodes stood next to Ted DiBiase and gave a curious look to the pair.

Ted chortled quietly, "Awkward…"


	12. Life's Always a Little Unexpected

_Chapter Twelve: Life's Always a Little Unexpected_

Raleigh glanced around the crowded, dimly lit restaurant and was already sweating bullets. It had been months since Cody had taken her out for a nice dinner date and she wasn't sure what all of this sudden romanticism in him meant. Maybe he was still mad for the encounter he had with her and Randy on the elevator a few nights before. Not that he knew what had happened, Cody had chalked it up to them still "traveling" together as Vince had requested. The comfort in knowing he wasn't aware of her and Randy didn't take the nervousness out of Raleigh's sharp, short breathes. She swallowed hard whenever he shuffled around in his pocket.

"Raleigh, can I talk to you about something? It's really important," he said as he continued his search for whatever he was looking for. His voice was becoming shaky and she could tell he was just as anxious as she was. Raleigh couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about the whole situation, it was fishy, to her at least. "Are you listening?" He asked her quietly, noticing she didn't seem to be all there at the moment.

"Yeah, of course." She nodded slowly and focused her attention on his eyes as he spoke.

"Preoccupied?" Cody said, stating the obvious. Raleigh shook her head furiously and took a sip from the spotless wine glass placed before her by a handsome waiter. She nodded to him as he left the table. "So I wanted to tell you this a long time ago, but never really had the courage. But then you've been spending so much time with Randy-"

"Nothing is going on." She quickly cut him off before he could finish, her defensiveness taking him by surprise.

"Oh uh, I wasn't saying that…"

"You were insinuating it." She said flatly.

"No, Raleigh, I promise I wasn't. I was going to say that since you've been spending so much time with him I really haven't gotten the chance to remind you of how much I love you. You know that, don't you?" He inhaled sharply a few times from the length of his speech.

"Yeah…" he could barely hear her reply, it was purely a whisper.

"Are you sure you're okay babe?" Cody's face was showing true concern by this point.

"I'm fine," she faked a smile to convince him that she was having a good time. He seemed to buy the façade and continued on.

"Raleigh Elizabeth Blackwell," he smiled brightly and pulled out a small black box. Her heart sank now that she knew what he was so on edge about since they first arrived.

"Oh my god," she mumbled under her breath. He continued beaming a smile and opened it delicately, revealing a brilliant, shimmering diamond ring. She could tell immediately it was expensive and that he was genuine about the proposal, even planned it out thoroughly.

"I'm in love with you, and would be honored if you would be my wife." He took her hand gingerly and waited for her reply. Tears filled her eyes as the shock left her face and that fake little smile reappeared. There was no way she could break his heart.

"Of course," with that he slid the ring on her finger as the whole restaurant applauded. Raleigh felt a bright, burning blush spread across her cheeks all the way to her neck. She had no idea that every person in attendance had their eyes locked on the two of them.

"You're making me the happiest man on earth baby," he kissed her hand the corners of her mouth twitched up into a small smile. She knew this wasn't what she wanted. She cared about Cody dearly, but felt like there was no love, that there really never was. She wanted to run and cry on Randy's shoulder, be comforted in his arms, she hated herself for agreeing to the marriage.

"He what?" Randy could feel the jealousy rage through his entire body frame, his pulse began racing out of control. "And you said yes?" He asked her, a little more cynically then he meant it to come out. He felt a large lump growing in his throat, his heart was broken and he couldn't even admit it.

"I know… it caught me completely off guard and I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to hurt him, not after all of this, with you and I." She felt a frown take form on her delicate facial features and Randy's heart broke even more. It nearly shattered into a million pieces as the tears began falling down her cheeks. She was the only girl, only person in general to be exact, that could ever make him feel hurt by her sorrow.

"Don't do it," he said as he cupped her face with both of his strong hands, being careful as to not hurt her. He brushed his thumbs over her soft skin to rid her cheeks of the tears. Crying just blurred out the beauty of the girl that he considered to be the most gorgeous in the world.

"I'm trying not to," she told him in broken words, trying to muffle her own sniffling. She answered him thinking he was referring to her crying.

"No I mean don't marry him. Don't cry either, you know it kills me." He blurted out by accident. He tried not to admit his feelings around her, but slipped up every once in awhile. She never seemed to push the subject though, which pleased him.

"I don't understand why it matters to you though. It's not like you and I are a real couple anyway, we just hook up." The moment she said that to him he almost cried himself, it took everything in him to fight back the tears that threatened to spill out. He wanted to tell her, he wanted her to know that he loved her, but he couldn't. He would never be able to admit his true feelings for her, he wouldn't embarrass himself like that. Deep down he knew she didn't love him, she just admitted aloud that she considered them friends with benefits.

"Raleigh I… I don't want you to because," he felt himself on the brink of a confession. "I can't let you go through with the wedding because…" he sighed, unable to tell the truth.

Before she could stop herself she heard her own voice divulge the news.

"I'm in love with you Randy."

* * *

A/N: It's short, I know. I apologize for that, but I hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review to tell me what you think. ;)


	13. Tis Better to Have Loved

_Chapter Thirteen: Tis Better to Have Loved…_

IffyJiffy: I'm not mad.

RaleighRocks: I can tell you are.

IffyJiffy: Am I speaking to a wall?

YourSexySavior: Clearly.

IffyJiffy: I'm really not. Vince told you what to do. And you did it.

RaleighRocks: But I helped him, not you.

YourSexySavior: You did make him lose the title…

YourSexySavior: To a douche bag, nonetheless.

IffyJiffy: Chris. -_-

YourSexySavior: Sorry.

YourSexySavior: Randy must be so proud of himself, parading around with a title that you helped him get.

RaleighRocks: I'm just saying, I'm really sorry!

IffyJiffy: I AM NOT MAD!

IffyJiffy: Okay, now I'm mad. Only cause you're pushing the subject.

YourSexySavior: I can see where he's coming from.

RaleighRocks: So you're both like, ganging up on me…

YourSexySavior: Unintentionally of course.

YourSexySavior: Anyway, Jeff's not mad. But he does have news. ;)

RaleighRocks: A winky face? Oh la la. You two are finally out of the closet?

YourSexySavior: EW. Shut up. Even if I were gay, my boyfriend would have to be equally or more attractive to me, which is impossible.

YourSexySavior: Therefore, I could never be gay.

IffyJiffy: I started dating someone.

YourSexySavior: A guy.

IffyJiffy: A GIRL.

RaleighRocks: Who? Who? Who?

IffyJiffy: …

RaleighRocks: Never heard of her.

YourSexySavior: Oh, it's Melina!

RaleighRocks: What? You two are dating? She hasn't talked to me in ages… I think she's still mad about the Randy thing.

RaleighRocks: Don't see why though, since she's with you now.

IffyJiffy: Maybe you should try talking to her?

RaleighRocks: I've tried texting and calling, she ignores both every time.

YourSexySavior: How about I try talking to her for you?

RaleighRocks: You would make it worse, no doubt.

YourSexySavior: o: Rude!

RaleighRocks: I'm going to try calling her again.

_RaleighRocks has signed off._

_IffyJiffy has signed off._

YourSexySavior: Even more rude.

"I don't want to marry him."

"I know."

"But I'm going to."

"I know." Chris looked at Raleigh and watched her face become somber, the tears welling up, getting ready to erupt like a volcano.

"I'm in love with Randy."

"I know."

"Are you going to say anything other then I know?" She was nearly about to collapse into a ball on the floor, the depression the situation was causing her finally set in.

"I'm sorry…" Chris truly didn't know what to say. He was never good at advice and this was his best friend, so if he were to give her any advice at all he wanted to be sure it was the best. Although everyone thought he loved her the way Cody did, he didn't. She was just the best thing that happened to him, in friend form. He cared about her greatly but didn't want her in that way, which was something people always assumed.

"Like that's any better." She covered her face with her hands and shook her head slowly. "I'm so stupid…"

"Stop Mrs. Blackwell, you're absolutely brilliant. Falling in love has nothing to do with a persons I.Q." He knew the words were falling on deaf ears, but he honestly didn't know how to console her. Chris let out a small breathe of air, readying himself for a speech. "You can't control life Leigh, it just happens. The most unpredictable thing in life, is life itself. You never expect things like this to happen, but you have to deal with them. You're a smart girl and I know you'll do the right thing, no matter what _anyone _else thinks is right or wrong. Just what your heart says."

The soft smile that he produced made her feel a little bit better, a tiny smile appearing on her own face.

"Why aren't you mad at me for all of this?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"You hate Randy, and Cody. It's like a double whammy." She swiped a stray piece of hair from her face, concentrating on the look he was giving her.

"You're my best friend, I could never be mad at you for who you fall in love with." He chuckled quietly and pointed at her, "You were never mad at me for the Barbie Blank situation."

"You were _not _in love with that girl," she said, breaking into a full smile now.

"Let's put it this way, even though you and Melina aren't on good terms anymore, you still support Jeff's decision to date her, correct?" While he spoke she nodded her head up and down a few times, not exactly following where he was going with it. "He's your best friend, you'll suck up whatever choices he makes as long as _he's _happy."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for understanding." She smoothed out the ruffles that folded above her thighs, she had the same little black dress on that she had worn days earlier whenever Cody proposed.

"How'd Randy take the news?"

"Not well."

"I could've assumed that…" he let his voice trail off slowly, though he believed every word he spoke.

"Why would you say that?" She asked, her eyes showing her aroused curiosity.

"He's in love with you, even though he didn't say it. That's why he asked you to leave, he didn't want to admit it out loud because then he would know what he was feeling was true. I've been in his situation before." Chris ran a hand through his blonde hair, remembering the day he walked out on the girl he was in love with, not able to face the truth. Regardless of the fact that he hated Randy, he didn't want him to make the same mistake he had made years ago.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I'll have a talk with Randy." He suggested, seeing if she would go for it.

"I don't want him to get mad for telling you though." Raleigh was genuinely worried, the last thing she wanted to do was make the man she loved hate her even more.

"He won't be, trust me."

Chris rapped lightly on the hotel room door, the numbers "204" written neatly across in black paint. Randy opened the door a crack and sighed loudly on purpose.

"What do you want Jericho?" He asked sternly, not wanting to be bothered at the moment. He still had the words 'I'm in love with you Randy' burning in his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it, or what he wanted to do about it. He'd never been in a _serious _relationship before and for the first time in his life he was scared.

"Raleigh isn't just a booty call, like you've been playing it off." Chris' eyes never wavered from Randy's, he wanted him to know he was serious. "She told me you kicked her out after she admitted she loved you. Don't…" he took in a deep breathe, trying to figure out how to word the next sentence that would come out of his mouth since it would likely but the last one before he got the door slammed in his face. "Don't break her heart, and yours in the process. I know you love her man, and she loves you. Don't throw it away."

Chris spun on his heels and walked down the hall without looking back, he already knew what face Randy would be making. His thoughts were right, Randy stood at the door, a perplexed look on his face.

"Shit." He softly shut the door, hearing it click shut he paced back in forth in front of it. He wanted to go find Raleigh and tell her the words she'd been dying to hear, and the words he'd been dying to tell her. A light tap on the door broke his concentration, confusing him as well. Was it Chris again? He opened it the whole way and a smile broke onto his face.

"Hi…"

"Shhh," Randy took her hand and lead her into the room, shutting the door with his foot as he continued to lead her to the bed. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her, placing a hand tenderly on the back of her neck. Raleigh had never experienced a kiss that made her so weak in the knees, or made her stomach do so many summersaults. Randy kissed her feverishly, never feeling like he could be fulfilled when it came to her.

"I don't…" she tried to break away from the kiss to tell him something, but he wouldn't let her. He held a finger up to her lips and leaned forward, their foreheads touching lightly.

"I love you."

Though a smile shined through her whole being, tears still streaked her face.

"That wasn't supposed to make you cry," he told her, laughing a little, hoping that she would laugh too. A hushed giggle passed through his ears, one of his favorites sounds in the world, besides her speaking his name. "I don't want you to leave Cody for me though," he took the mood from silly to serious in mere seconds.

"What? Why?" Raleigh was down right bewildered.

"You and I can't be together because of the contract anyway, leaving him would be for no reason. I know you may not think you love him but I can tell you do. I want you to be happy." It was the first time compassion of that nature came out of his mouth, and he was one hundred percent sincere.

"But… you make me happy." The tears rolled down faster now, the sniffling turned into sobbing and she couldn't stop. She had to gasp for air at some points.

"Please stop, baby girl." Her heart melted at that moment, he'd never called her a pet name before and for some reason it sent shivers down her spine.

"I … I … I c-can't believe you're b-breaking up with me."

"It's the best thing for both of us, you have a fiancé, and I've never seen myself as a relationship kind of guy before. You gave me something, you taught me I can have real feelings for someone. I love you, but you need to go back to Cody. You're not mine. He found you first and he's the luckiest guy on the planet." He forced himself to smile, everything he said was true, but it wasn't something he liked. Randy envied Cody, but wouldn't take Raleigh away from him, he didn't deserve her anyway, he felt Raleigh was way too good for him.

"Please don't leave me."

He kissed her softly on the forehead and she let out a small whimper. He walked her to the door.

"Go to Cody's room babe, he'll cheer you up." He quickly shut the door before she could refuse. Once the door was shut a tear rolled down his cheek. Randy Orton had never cried before in his life, but here he was, starting to bawl like a baby.

Raleigh slid down the front of his door, unable to stop crying.

She'd just been broken up with by her sworn enemy and it hurt like hell.


	14. Baby We're Going Down

_Chapter Fourteen: Baby, We're Going Down_

Three weeks had flown past and Randy hadn't seen head or tail of Raleigh. She had tried sending him multiple texts the night he told her it was over. She told him that she couldn't travel with him if they weren't going to be more then friends, he agreed. He was still hurting from the break up, but would instantly clam up whenever people pointed out his personality change. He avoided the subject as did Raleigh, the only people that knew why she moped around like an abused puppy was Chris. She barely talked to them about it either, always crying or being silent.

Randy sat nervously in Vince's office, he crossed his legs at the ankles still pondering why he was called in here in the first place. He feared that his boss knew he and Raleigh weren't following his directions and stopped traveling together. Vince came in and slammed the door abruptly, throwing the contract on the table in front of Randy as well as himself. Yup, he knew.

"So… can I just ask you something?" Vince's blood pressure was visible through his face, it was beat red and Randy could have sworn he saw veins bursting through his neck.

"Anything boss."

"Tell me why you seem to love to break all my rules that I lay out for you? They are there for a reason. I'm running a business and everything that I say, I say with intentions for the upkeep of my company. Do you understand?"

"Of course sir," Randy bit back the confession he was dying to make. He knew if he stayed too long he would spill everything about their love affair, he would end up begging to break the storyline so he could go back to Raleigh. He forced himself quiet, he knew Vince would fire them both on the spot, he didn't tolerate disobeying to this degree.

"I arranged for you and Raleigh to travel together. I asked you to keep up appearances of being a legitimate couple that way. I've caught wind from your fellow co-workers that you two haven't been on a plane or in a car together for weeks. Why's that?" It shocked Randy that Mr. McMahon was even giving him a chance to explain himself.

He took in a deep breathe and prepared himself, if he told the truth not only would he be in deep shit, he would also be throwing Raleigh under the bus, something he would never let himself do.

"Raleigh's been really sick, the flu she thinks, that she hasn't been able to get rid of. She didn't want me to get sick too so we decided to travel separately until she was feeling better." He uncrossed his legs, looking directly in Vince's eyes. He's always been a good liar, he was praying it would finally pay off in a good way.

"Is that so?" Vince ran a hand through his gray tuff of hair and shook his head, he appeared to be buying the story. "Let me make something very clear to you Mr. Orton, I want you to pass the message along to Mrs. Blackwell also. I am not running a daycare, I don't have time to chase around each of the superstars making sure they pay attention to my regulations. I'm letting this slide, but starting today, you're traveling together again." He forcefully opened the top drawer of the desk, throwing the folder of contracts into it. "You're free to go," he waved Orton off with his hand and took out his blackberry, preparing to make a conference call. As Randy stood up to exit the room, Vince looked over at him, covering the bottom of his phone. "One more thing."

Randy stopped dead in his tracks and turned the upper half of body back towards Mr. McMahon.

"Don't lie to me again," he simply stated, shooing him away again after.

Raleigh leaned on the hood of Randy's rental car, letting out a huff of air that formed all around her, it was twenty-six degrees outside. If she wasn't so mad at her boss for making her ride with Randy again, she would have been freezing, luckily her resentment was keeping her warm. Her breathe was visible in the air, she watched as it floated away in the breeze each time she exhaled. The back door of the arena opened catching her attention, she looked over and saw the face that both captured and broke her heart, she had no idea how she'd make it through the rest of storyline.

"Hey stranger," he called over to her as he approached both her and the car. He sent her one of his heart-warming smiles and Raleigh felt her scowl soften into a small smile. She couldn't resist him, anything about him, which would only mean trouble.

"Hey…" she attempted avoiding eye contact with him to no avail. He walked directly in front of her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. "Randy…" she sighed, being in his arms again made her forget every problem she'd been having.

"Come on, it's freezing out here," he opened the passenger side door for her, smirking at her as he shut it lightly. He climbed into the drivers seat and rubbed his hands together quickly. "It's down right bitter out, how long were you waiting outside?" His lips turned downwards into a frown, he knew something was bothering her or she would have waited inside like a normal, sane person.

"Just ten minutes," she lied through her teeth. She had been waiting out in the cold for over thirty minutes, not wanting to talk to anyone inside. She knew someone would try to lure her into a conversation, the last thing she wanted.

He nodded, knowing she was lying. Raleigh was the worst liar he knew, he found it absolutely adorable how terrible she was at lying to him. In all actuality she wasn't a bad liar in general, only when it came to him, otherwise she could lie her way to Mars and back. He clicked the radio station on as they pulled out the parking lot, nodding his head to the lot attendant. "Sugar, We're Going Down" by Fall Out Boy started to creep through the speakers, getting louder as it made it's way past the introduction.

Randy hummed along, tapping along to the rhythm with his fingers.

"Wishing to be the friction in yours jeans," Randy sang along, winking over at Raleigh.

She responded with an eye roll, this was the last thing she needed, to fall for him all over again.

Randy smiled sweetly as he put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"I have to admit I missed these car rides with you. Having no company was getting pretty boring." He looked over at her, his blue eyes even more brilliant against the snowy landscape around them. She bit her tongue, wanting to do nothing more then lean over and kiss him on the lips. Randy moved his hand to the back of her neck, caressing it delicately. She trembled from the touch.

"I have an idea," she called out, making an effort to change the subject. She had so much on her mind that she needed to get out, it was jamming up her brain and she didn't know how much longer she could take it.

"What's that?" He pulled his hand away and turned back to the road, feeling her uneasiness.

"Let's play the random game." She gave him a chipper smile whenever he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Never heard of it," he was confused about how strangely she was acting. He knew she was still upset over the break up but so was he, and he wasn't acting like a lunatic. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he waited for her explanation.

"It's just a car ride game. I start off saying a random word, then you say something else random.… it's silly, but something to do." She pulled her bright pink gloves off and stuffed them into the glove box in front of her, cranking up the heat when she was finished.

"Alright, go ahead." Randy was still confused, but agreed, _whatever she wants, _he thought to himself.

"Trees."

"Birds."

"Apples."

"Bananas."

"I'm pregnant."The car screeched to a halt in the middle of the road, Randy's eyes were wide as he slowly turned his head to look over at her. She smiled weakly, wincing whenever he didn't return the smile. The ear-piercing horn behind them snapped him out of his trance, he carefully pulled the car onto the side of the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly. He didn't know what to say. She was pregnant? Who was the father? Randy knew that she had been with both Cody and himself and thought it wouldn't be clear who the actual dad was.

"I know what you're thinking," she placed her hands gently on her lap and rubbed her thighs lightly up and down. She was nervous and didn't know if his reaction would get worse.

"Hmm?" Randy tapped softly on the steering wheel with his thumb, he was still stunned about the baby news. He didn't know whether to be ecstatic for her, or disappointed. He knew one thing, the shit would hit the fan once Vince found out.

"I'm eight weeks along. I did the math… I haven't had sex with Cody in a long time, I kept making excuses every time he wanted to." She let out a small sigh and ran a hand through her long, dark hair. "The baby's yours. You're going to be a father, Randy."


	15. My Wish

A/N: I don't think I've updated this story in what, years? :o

Well I'm back! Writer's block is no longer my friend. ;D So here's the newest chapter. I highly doubt anyone is still reading this story but I hope you are! Or that I'll get some new readers... please enjoy and of course leave a review if you like, or don't, the new addition to the story. Thanks guys! :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**My Wish**

"I'm canning the love triangle storyline," Vince's eyes narrowed towards Chris Jericho who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why the change of heart?" Raleigh asked, her hands in the front pocket of her hoodie. The first four months of her pregnancy had flown by and Randy was still the only person who knew about the baby, or so they thought. Time was running out though and she was finally starting to show, just a little bump, barely noticeable on most people, but on a diva's body- it would reveal itself.

Raleigh started wearing looser clothes, not too lose though, not wanting to draw attention to the fact that her style suddenly went from skimpy to baggy out of nowhere. She had been avoiding super tight shirts whenever she absolutely had to go out to ringside with Randy.

"I feel like it won't be going anywhere once we start it. I want to finish the storyline like it was originally planned. Raleigh helps Orton keep the title at Wrestlemania, he will of course be facing Undertaker, her helping him means he'll break the Deadman's undefeated streak. He'll make history."

"Okay," Chris readily agreed, he didn't want to be in the storyline in the first place, he only convinced Vince to change it because Raleigh had begged him. He turned on his heels, spinning around and walking off once he got the 'vibe' from Mr. McMahon that he was done with him. He motioned for Randy and Raleigh to follow him into the office.

"This can't be good," she whispered to Randy as she followed behind him. He nodded in agreement, Vince knew something was up. He always did. He had so many spies in the locker room he was bound to find out everything and anything.

Vince pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a small sigh, shaking his head a bit.

"You have to understand that this situation is very delicate. Times are changing and the ratings are dropping_," _he looked up quickly, shaking his head from left to right. "Which, is pretty apparent at this time." Vince threw a sheet of paper on the desk in front of them, the ratings of all the shows listed in order.

"Whoa… you're not firing us are you?"

"Raleigh!" Randy shot her a sideways glance, pushing for their release was not a good idea at the time, due to the fact that they had already broken the contract.

"No, no… I do want to do something radical, not that radical though." He sat down and let out a sigh. "We're going to bring back a storyline from quite some time ago, although it was controversial, it got ratings, _a lot _of ratings."

Randy didn't like where he was going with this, controversial could mean a number of things when it came to their line of work, and anything risking Raleigh or the baby's health.

"We're going to do a repeat of Amy Dumas' storyline. Whenever she was having Kane's baby? You remember?"

"Of course," Raleigh's eyes lit up, she was not prepared to do what she was pretty sure he was referring to. She definitely knew already, Lita was always one of her absolute favorite divas and she had followed her career since she was a child.

"Starting next week we'll have the crew film you two talking about the baby so that the storyline can get a jump start. Undertaker will claim he didn't know about the baby whenever he throws Raleigh off the ringside into the announce table. She'll of course be trying to interfere with the first title match between the two and that's when it happens. Randy will be out to seek revenge once he finds out Raleigh had lost the baby… which brings you to Wrestlemania where you gain your revenge and the title." Vince had almost run out of breathe by the time he was finished pitching the revamped storyline.

"Um… okay," Raleigh glanced at Randy before looking back at her boss with a fake smile. She couldn't go through with this storyline, the stunt would hurt her _real _child, but telling the truth about the situation would get them both fired, she was stuck in a very tight position.

"We'll do it," Randy simply stated, before getting up to leave, holding the door open for Raleigh, as she scooted out, Vince smiled at the two.

"I'm glad you're so willing to change the plans, you're both some of my best superstars."

Randy nodded and shut the door quietly, turning to Raleigh with a panicked look on his face.

"What the hell are we going to do?"

"It's ironic, isn't it?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and started to walk off.

"This is serious Raleigh, you can't sweep it under the rug and pretend it will go away, cause it obviously won't." He tugged lightly on the back of her hoodie, making her stop and turn around, revealing the tears in her eyes. "Look, don't cry, we'll figure this out. I promise," he hugged her tightly, letting go quickly whenever he heard someone coming around the corner. Even though the two had decided to get back together once the baby news was broken, they were still unable to show 'outside affection' as Vince had so gracefully put it months ago.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chris beamed a smile as he held out an ice cream cone for Raleigh. She smiled half-heartily and took the cone.

"Chris, I need to tell you something…" Randy gave Raleigh a sideways glance as she started to talk, he wasn't sure if he wanted him to know, even if it was her best friend.

"About the story line? Did he change anything?" Chris smiled as he handed the cone over.

"Oh he changed a lot…" Randy rubbed the stubble growing on his chin while he still contemplated everything that had just happened.

"Ahh intrigue, do tell." He put his arm around Raleigh and scooted her away, he still didn't like Randy and was very obvious about showing it.

Randy just rolled his eyes as Chris confiscated Raleigh.

"Okay… whatever," Randy went off back to the locker room to get changed for the evening.

As she explained the situation Chris got just a little too giddy.

"A baby storyline! I could just imagine you as a mommy…. Haha… ha… ha, ahhh," he continued to laugh a little bit longer. All the while the only thing Raleigh could think of was _if he only knew._

"I don't want to do this storyline Chris, I'm serious."

"Well, what's so wrong with it?" He seemed a bit perplexed by how strongly she seemed to feel about the situation, there had to be some reason why it bothered her so much but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Rawls…"

"Look, it was an accident okay! And you can't tell Randy I told yo-"

"Please, please please," he instantly began to cut her off before she could finish her sentence, "do _not _tell me you are carrying his child! I just thought you were getting fat…"

Raleigh scoffed and gave him the dirtiest look she had in her repertoire.

"I'm joking, I had my suspicions but I was praying to baby Jesus that it wasn't true, and I'm not even religious."

"Just, don't tell him okay? We're both scared but he actually seems to be pretty excited about it, I wasn't expecting that." She sighed and threw the ice cream out, losing her appetite the conversation lingered on.

"So, you're not excited?" Chris honestly didn't know whether to be excited or horrified, he loved Raleigh and knew she would make a great mother, but he was still not sold on Orton at this point.

"I am, I've already picked out girl and boy names, I mean, the baby is only four months but I feel so attached to it." She sat down on an available bench in a secluded area, the last thing she needed at this point was for the whole locker room to find out about the delicate topic.

"Well you have to tell Vince… or come up with some brilliant reason why you can't wrestle. You can't risk going into the ring!" It was funny to Raleigh how the man who claimed he would never want children in a million years was already so protective of her little unborn peanut.

"I know, I know. I plan on only going to ringside with Randy, and even with that… very rarely. I'm an excellent liar so I know I can avoid it most of the time. Plus, with this storyline they don't even have me wrestling in any of my own matches, so that buys me a little time." She let out a huff of air and leaned her head back on the concrete wall, it wasn't comfortable, but made her feel like she could think easier."What are you going to do when you have to 'fake' the baby and the injury?"

"It won't get that far, I'll be very visible by then. As big as a blimp I'd assume," she grimaced at the thought of that. Although she was more then ecstatic for her little baby, she did not want the weight gain to go with it.

Suddenly Randy approached them, looking a little bit confused. He sighed, he knew Raleigh like the back of her hand and could only assume that she told him. He wasn't mad, just worried about it getting out.

"I banked on you telling him so I don't really care." He sat down next to Raleigh and leaned up a little so he could see Chris. "I know we aren't on great terms man, but please don't tell anyone."

"No problem, man." Chris nodded his head, Randy seemed very genuine, not to mention he didn't want to break his promise with Raleigh.

Chris stood up and looked between the two, smiling like a chesire cat.

"So, are the parents to be excited yet?"

Randy gently placed his hand on Raleigh's still not very big belly and grinned.

"You know, I never pictured myself saying this… but yeah. I'm already in love with the little guy."

"Or girl," she reminded him, placing her hand on top of his.

"Ahh, this is getting too corny for me, just move on to the names please," he chuckled as he shook his head at their cheesiness.

"Caiden for a boy and Alice for a girl." Randy cut her off, he was excited since she let him pick the potential boy name."I could honestly see a little Alice running around the ring years from now… the wrestling world will never be the same." His doubt in Randy seemed to fade slightly just with this conversation, they both appeared thrilled and he decided he was definitely happy for them.

"Okay, I just have to ask… is there any way both of you will do me a favor?" Raleigh did her infamous puppy dog pout face and looked between the two. They both nodded their heads and awaited her question. "Since you're my two favorite boys will you _please _go out and at least attempt to bond? For me?" She accentuated the last question, pleading their answers would be yes.

They both exchanged glances and Randy shrugged, it wouldn't kill him to have another male friend since he had so few. Chris also agreed by the nod of his head, he wasn't all that popular with the guys in the locker room either so he didn't see a problem with it. After all, they could possibly see past each other's differences and actually hit it off.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Raleigh jumped off the bench and jumped up and down excitedly. "For the first time, I think I'm perfectly happy with my life." She gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and Randy a kiss on the lips. "I'll meet up with you guys later!" With that, she took off down the hall, practically skipping all the way.

A few hours and many drinks later, they two men were bonding like old college buddies. As they tried to out chug each other they told stories from their past in between. Stories about past girlfriends, how they got into wrestling, parties, and everything in between. At one point Chris was gasping for air as he laughed hysterically at one of Randy's hazing stories of when he was still fresh to the WWE.

Randy tried to stop laughing as well once he heard his phone ring. He quickly took it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID, it was Raleigh's dad. He hushed Chris and plugged one ear with his finger as he tried to block out the sounds of the bar.

"Hello? Yeah… no, I'm at the bar with Chris Jericho. No… why? What? She's where? We'll be right there." Randy hung up the phone and gave Chris a worried look, he knew it could be no good.

"What's wrong man?"

"It's Raleigh…"

"What?" Chris was starting to get just as worried as Randy looked.

"She's in the hospital. She got in a car accident."


	16. Rock a Bye Baby

**Chapter 16  
****Rock a Bye Baby**

Randy and Chris quickly made their wasy into the entrance of the hospital. They both approached the reception desk, completely out of breathe.

"Raleigh… Blackwell… please," Randy asked as fast and clear as he possibly could.

The nurse typed the name in and her eyes became solemn, she looked up and paused before speaking.

"I'm sorry, only family is allowed in the room right now." Randy and Chris exchanged worried glances, but before she could even finish her sentence both the men minds produced excuses of why they could get in.

"I'm her brother," Chris said rapidly.

"I'm her fiancé," Randy chimed in at almost the same time.

The nurse, knowing she was supposed to check ID's and such, could tell that they both cared a lot for this patient. She ignored her duties feeling horrible pity for them and told them the room number.

"Good luck…" She called down the hall after them.

Both men were mentally preparing themselves for the worst. _What is she's in a coma? What is she can never walk away?_

Randy couldn't get any of his thoughts straight, too many were flooding around his head like a hurricane was going on in there.

They both approached the room with caution, neither one really wanting to know what had awaited them behind the closed door. Randy took the plunge and slowly let the door creep open, revealing a bruised and cut up Raleigh staring out the window glumly. They both let out a sigh of relief that she was at least alive and didn't appear to have any visible broken bones.

"Raleigh!" They both cried out in unison.

She turned her gaze towards them, a half-hearted smile appearing and disappearing in a flash. She turned back without saying a word. Both men instantly knew something was wrong.

"Rawls…" Chris said quietly, hoping for a response, but receiving none.

Randy slowly walked up to the beside, hoping that she would at least acknowledge his presence. No such luck. She continued watching the small birds fly by the window. He sat down next to her in a chair that he slid up right next to the bed.

"Raleigh?" He went to reach for her hand but she pulled it away, placing it on top of her other one.

"Can you please say something? Anything?" He pleaded with her, unsure of why she was ignoring him in the first place. He wanted nothing more then to be there for her, and she wouldn't let him. He swallowed hard, feeling a lump growing in his throat. Holding back tears, he sighed and looked over at Chris who was just as confused. He shrugged his shoulders and quietly crept out of the sterile white room.

"Raleigh please… what happened?" He moved the chair closer, making her try to move further away on the bed. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Raleigh finally turned, her glossy eyes locking with his, he could tell she was trying harder then he was to fight back her tears and sadness.

"I don't… I don't want to talk about it." She pulled the blanket up to her shoulders, trying to hide from the world.

"Okay, you don't have to talk about the accident. Just tell me why you don't want to talk to me."

"It's not that…" she sighed, finally letting a few of the tears trickle down her face, she felt defeated, and he felt helpless to save her.

"Well…?"

"It's the baby Randy," she paused, inhaling sharply, feeling those tears continue to streak her face. "The baby's gone."

With her own words she began sobbing uncontrollably. The baby was going to be the light of her life, her whole world that she couldn't even touch or see yet was mercilessly ripped from her. Randy sat for a moment, shock had taken his whole being over, he didn't know what to do or say. That poor child didn't get a chance at life. And although neither one of them got to meet their baby, or even know him very long, both of their hearts ached as if they had known him forever.

"Raleigh, I…" he used the palms of his hands to dig into his eyes, trying to avoid the impending tears. He needed to be strong for Raleigh, she was already a mess, he couldn't be one too. She needed someone to be strong since she couldn't. He reached out for her but she shuddered at his touch, pulling away from him again.

"I don't want this anymore," she almost cried out.

Randy was confused as to what she meant, so he paused, bringing his hand back to his own lap.

"What do you mean?" He tried to sound as calm as possible but mentally he was breaking down.

"I need time for myself," the tears began to slowly subside as she continued on, "I just… this whole situation is a mess, and it made me think. I'm done. I'm just overwhelmed at this point. I need to figure myself out."

Randy sighed heavily, running a hand through his short brown hair. His ocean blue eyes searched her emotionless ones.

"So what are you saying then?"

* * *

Chris sat up quickly once he felt Randy plop down next to him. He could see Randy's eyes were glazed over. He had been crying.

"What…" he paused, not sure if he should even broach the subject. "What happened?"

"The baby's gone." Randy's dead pan voice made Chris cringe, he knew he was upset, just hiding it. Men don't like to cry in front of each other.

"I'm sorry man…"

Randy slumped over, burying his face in his hands. Chris could hear a very quiet, muffled cry coming from the fellow wrestler. It was something he thought he'd never see, or hear the Viper do. He patted him on the shoulder, letting his hand rest there for comfort. After giving him a change he realized he wasn't as bad as a guy that he came of as. This revelation only made him ten times worse for the guy.

Chris couldn't even begin to contemplate how both he and Raleigh were feeling, the emotions that must be in a turmoil through their heads. After a few minutes of a tearful, silent, mourning of his child, Randy looked up at Chris.

"That's not all," he couldn't keep his voice from being shaky, he still felt the hurt and pain ammoniating from his body.

"What else?" Chris arched an eyebrow, not sure of what else he was going to drop on him.

"She broke up with me," Randy could feel himself deflate, on the verge of another break down. Everything was racing through his mind and was internally praying it was all a dream- a nightmare rather.

"Bro…" Chris' eyes widened and he shook his head slightly. He never thought he would feel this bad for Randy Orton of all people. Just hours ago they were both happy as a clams and now… devastation.

"Now I've lost my baby and my girlfriend."


	17. Say it Isn't So

**Chapter 17  
****Say It Isn't So**

Randy felt like he had been spending every waking moment at a bar, any and every bar. After a show, before a show, and every time in between. He had been visibly taking the break up hard. _Now I know what she felt like, _he thought to himself, taking another long swig of beer. He wasn't just suffering in his personal life, it had carried over to his professional life as well. It became increasingly hard for him to focus during his matches. The losing streak was evidence of his mental state.

The Legend Killer ran a hand through his hair, letting out a loud sigh, he didn't want to keep doing this- nor did he know how long he could. Chris plopped down on the bar stool next to him.

"Still, Orton?" Chris mimicked the sigh Randy had made just moments ago.

"Yeah..."

"You need to get out of this slump you're trapped in." Chris signaled the bartender over and asked for a shot of whiskey. She brought it over quickly, sending him a flirty smile. Normally Chris would spring at the the opportunity of a cute girl, but he knew his friend was in pain so he focused on attempting to help him.

"I can't. Don't you think I've tried? I feel so empty inside. It's pathetic." He took a shot of whiskey along with Chris and placed the empty shot-glass next to his beer bottle. The bartender set a new one down in front of him, lending a sympathetic smile, she had seen a lot of people like Randy in here before.

"No, I understand. She quit talking to me too. She may have not been my girlfriend, but she was my best friend. I feel a void too." He kicked his second shot back and let out a groan as it burned his throat the whole way down. "I heard you started seeing a new girl though?" He ventured, unsure if Randy was going to admit to the rumor.

"Yeah," he let his eyes wander over the many bottles of liquor that lined the walls. "She's cool..."

"But she's not Raleigh?" He finished the brunettes sentence, knowing what he was going to say. Randy nodded at his guess.

"It's weird though, everything she does reminds me of Raleigh. I'm honestly starting to worry that it's going to happen with every girl from now on. A constant reminder of the pain."

"Highly doubt it," Chris said in an attempt to be positive. Being pessimistic would not help the situation by any means. Granted, Chris was definitely down about the whole Raleigh ditching all of her friends thing, since he got left in the dust too. But he decided he would have to be the defining glue that held Randy together.

"Anyway, you'll see her tomorrow for John's wedding. I mean, maybe you can talk to her then?" Chris was hoping that Randy could talk some sense into her at the reception the next night.

"Yeah..." Randy solemnly agreed. "Not sure if that's a good or bad thing though."

"We can only hope for the best." Chris smiled briefly, hoping that he was right, he had no idea just how bad it had to get for her to come to her senses.

* * *

Randy adjusted his tie and checked his reflection in the rear view mirror.

"I don't know man, what if she won't talk to me? I don't know if I can see her and have her reject me," he looked over at Chris who ran a comb through his golden locks.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure she will talk to you."

"Or worse, what if she's there with Justin? Everyone in the locker room said they've been seeing them together. I don't know if I can handle seeing her with that asshole," he growled, resentment present in his voice.

"Here's the thing Orton, it doesn't matter if you can handle it or not, you have to deal with it. I don't like him anymore then you do, especially with Raleigh. But you and I can't start anything. This is John and Liz's reception, remember?"

"You're right," Randy nodded. He had too good of a friendship with John to ruin, he did only have a few close friends to begin with. He of course had Chris, they remained good friends after Raleigh had convinced them to first hang out. Then he had Wade Barrett, everyone thought they would clash from their very similar personalities, but they in fact mashed together well. Then he had his two unlikely buddies, John Cena and Evan Bourne. Randy and John had plenty of in ring feuds but had always actually been good friends in real life. Then there was Evan. A lot of the guys couldn't handle his hyperness, but Randy had found it as quite the comic relief. Whenever most of the guys told Evan to scram, Randy would always let him hang out with him. This surprised a lot of people- especially Evan himself.

They walked inside and were both instantly set back by the mass of people that flooded from wall to wall. It had to be a fire hazard if they'd ever seen one.

"I knew they were inviting a lot of people but..." Chris nodded in agreement. "This is a little more then I expected." Randy peered through the room, scanning for just one person in particular.

"I don't see her," Chris said, practically reading his friends mind.

Suddenly John appeared behind them, draping both arms over their shoulders.

"Glad you punks could make it..." John slurred a few words and spoke slowly, it was apparent that he had already hit the drinks, and they were rapidly streaming through his large frame.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chris said with a smile. He nodded his head towards him and motioned drinking to Randy who just chuckled.

"Kicked back a few in the limo, eh John?" Randy slapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"W-what? Nooo way, I had like..." John proceeded to hold up four fingers, "like two!" Randy smirked when John nodded his head proudly and walked away sloppily.

"Congrats Johnny boy!" Both the blonde and the brunette called out to their very intoxicated friend. He waved his hand behind his head to signal that he had heard them. Chris shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Has he always been a two beer queer?"

"Correction, a four beer queer," Randy said, holding up four fingers, mocking John's drunken actions. "You really should hear the stories about him and Tank."

"Tank?" Chris asked quizzically, raising one eyebrow slightly. That seemed like a story he definitely wanted to sit through.

"That, my friend, is a story for another time." Randy said as he finally spotted what he had feared the most. He scoffed at the sight which mad Chris follow his eye-line.

"Oh, shit."

"Oh, gross... is more like it." Randy could feel a lump form in his throat as he took in the sight before him. There was Raleigh, looking as beautiful as ever. But the person she had hooked arms with made him want to retreat to the bathroom and hurl. The love of his life was obviously here with that low life Justin Gabriel. Had the girl lost her mind? He was a notorious two bit player and coke-head.

"Don't do it Randy," Chris warned, he could see that it was taking everything in him to not race over and beat the living daylights out of Justin.

"I won't," he told the older man through gritted teeth. He would control himself. For now anyway...


	18. We Meet Again

**Chapter 18**  
**We Meet Again**

As Randy was getting himself a beer at the bar, he heard a voice from behind him, and if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was the voice of an angel.

"Hi…"

The voice was barely a whisper, he was lucky he could even hear it to begin with. Randy turned around and his face went from a scowl to a smile almost instantly. He found it crazy that she still had that effect on him; crazy, but not surprising.

"Oh… hey…" He paused, his steel-blue eyes darted back and forth intensely.

"He's not here," her words made him stop his frantic search immediately and let out a breath of air he didn't even realize he was holding in.

"Oh… how'd you know-"

Raleigh cut him off again. "Just because we haven't been talking doesn't mean I still don't know you like the back of my hand." She smiled sweetly at him and he felt like all the anger from before had melted away.

"Well, to be honest, I'm wondering why you're talking to me now?" He questioned, eager to know the answer. Raleigh looked suddenly sad and a little frown even appeared on her pink glossed lips.

"Oh, if you don't want to talk then I can go," she turned to leave but there was no way in hell Randy was going to miss this golden opportunity.

"No, stay," he said with a warm smile. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that after you've been ignoring me for so long, why talk now?" He stared at her awaiting a response when Raleigh shook her head and took his hand, leading him out of the deafening banquet hall. Randy followed obediently, a perplexed look on his face.

"Sorry, it was just too noisy in there." She shrugged her shoulders softly. The lobby was abandoned since everyone was inside drinking or dancing.

"It's okay, I like it out here better," Randy admitted honestly as he took a seat on an empty couch. To his surprise, Raleigh sat right next to him, letting out a sigh of relief. "Is something bothering you?"

"No. Yes, well maybe." The frown from earlier reinstated itself on her delicate features and Randy felt his own lips mimic hers. It still hurt him to see her in pain. "I just, I don't know. I'm kind of scared?"

"Scared?" He instantly felt worse than he did before.

"Yeah, it's hard to explain."

"Well," Randy set a hand down on her hand, rubbing it softly. His attempt to console her seemed to work at least a little when she looked him in the eyes and her mouth turned into a slight smile. "Can you try to explain?" he prodded. If she was scared of something he was going to protect her, whether she wanted him to or not.

"It's someone and it's only sometimes… never mind, it's stupid, really. I shouldn't have said anything at all." She placed her head in her hands and began to weep quietly, so quietly that Randy couldn't tell if she was crying or not. "I never should have bothered you, you don't care. You shouldn't… anyway." She mumbled from inside her hands.

"Hey," he pulled her hands away and held them tightly in his. She looked away and Randy felt more defeated. "Please look at me Rawls." With this, she turned back to him, her glossy eyes meeting his.

"You can just tell me to go to hell like I deserve." Randy was absolutely shocked and horrified that she would even think that he would ever say those words to her.

"Why would I tell you that? Ever? And why would you deserve to be treated that way?" He began to have a growing suspicion that someone was putting things into her head, and he would surely fix that problem given the opportunity.

"Because of how awful I was to you after the accident," Randy cringed as she spoke of the miscarriage from the car accident.

"Raleigh, I don't care what you've done, you don't deserve to have anyone talk to or treat you that way." As the tears finally started free falling from her eyes he felt like he was at a loss for words. He wanted so desperately to make her stop, but he just didn't know how to at this point. Suddenly, before he even knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips to hers, softly kissing her. She didn't push him away like he initially expected, and even began to kiss him back. He placed both of his hands gently on her face, deepening the kiss, wanting this reunion of their lips to last forever. But a few seconds later, not so much to his surprise, she pulled away.

"Randy, I can't." She told him, almost breathlessly.

"Raleigh, you have no idea how much I still love you." His confession made the tears that he had just rescued her from, come stinging back again.

"I told you already, I just need to be away from you to figure out my life and what I really want."

"Let me help you then," he pleaded with her, hoping she would cave. She looked deeply into his eyes and for a mere second it seemed like she was going to give in and say yes. But like clockwork Justin came around the side of the couch, startling them both.

"Come on Raleigh," he said, taking her by the hand and basically forcing her to stand up.

"I'll be up in a minute Just," she frowned when she saw the glare he was giving her. The worry was evident on her features and in her actions.

"Fine," he said with a huff and stalked off to the elevators.

"Raleigh, I know it's Justin you're afraid of, and I swear to God if he hurts you, I'll fucking kill him," he made sure his tone sounded more like a promise then a threat; although it was a good mix of both.

She nodded her head slowly, eyes wide as saucers. She had never heard or seen Randy so livid. She turned and headed towards the elevators, just like Justin had done previously, leaving Randy to ponder his thoughts alone. He knew Justin wasn't to be trusted, especially if he was high on cocaine like usual.

Randy glanced at where Raleigh once sat and noticed she had forgotten her handbag. He looked up about to yell out to her when he saw the elevator doors shut.

"Damn," he whispered under his breathe. He figured he could just give it to her the next time he saw her, which would most likely be later in the night. He gingerly plucked her hand bag and stood up. He sighed, feeling defeated and slightly more heartbroken. He felt his pocket and fumbled around until his found his cigarettes and lighter. He abandoned his seat and went outside, loosening his tie once he was actually out there. He set Raleigh's handbag on the gardening ledge behind him. As he cupped his hand over his mouth to light the cigarette, he heard someone approaching him from behind.

"Mind if I smoke with ya?"

Randy nodded his head and exhaled, emptying his lungs of the smoke. He already knew who was asking to join him just by the accent.

"I thought you gave this filthy habit up?" Wade titled his head down, lighting his cigarette in a similar fashion as his pal.

"I did, for Raleigh, since she's allergic." He blew out another puff of smoke, observing it swirl into the night air.

"Ahh," the reason was obvious to Wade as to why Randy had went back to it. "If it's any compensation, I'd much rather see you snogging with her then that bloody asshole Justin." Randy snapped his head towards his raven haired friend.

"You saw them kissing?"

"Yeah, she didn't seem to be enjoying it though."

"Ugh," Randy let out a groan of disgust. He couldn't help but feel sick to his stomach even thinking about his hands on her.

"I'd be careful, that bloak is known to get out of control when he mixes alcohol and coke; turns into a crazy motherfucker." Wade gave Randy a sideways glance, he didn't want to set his friend off, just warn him.

"What have you heard?" Randy was quickly becoming worried, if he tried anything on Raleigh there would be no way she could over power him.

"He's tried to rape a few girls in different cities, only when he's drunk and high though," he paused for a moment, exhaling some smoke, "not to say that's any excuse though… bastard. All the girls dropped the charges, I assume he paid them off."

"Do you know if he's been drinking tonight?"

Wade could sense Randy's concern growing and didn't know how to respond.

"I'm not sure. I think? But I haven't really seen him much tonight."

"Fuck," Randy stubbed out his cigarette quickly and grabbed Raleigh's purse off of the ledge. "I gotta go." He called to Wade as he ran through the double doors of the hotel.

"Call me if ya need me!" Wade yelled back to him, hoping he'd heard him.

Once inside, Randy racked his brain trying to figure out who would know the room the 'couple' would be staying in. As he entered the party room again the thought crept into his mind. His stomach was in knots, making him feel nauseous at the mere idea that they could be a couple. Randy looked down at the hand bag and wanted to slap himself. She would obviously have a room key in here. He exited the room again and opened her bag. Shuffling through all of her belongings, he finally found what he was searching for. He flipped the shiny card over and read the number printed on it.

326. Bingo.

Randy raced up the stairs, figuring his legs could get him there faster than the elevators. He skipped two steps at a time, determined to rescue Raleigh. He didn't even know if she was in trouble, but he wasn't about to chance it after what Wade had just told him. He sprinted down the hall and paused in front of room three-two-six. He inhaled deeply and pressed his ear to the door. At first he could only hear a muffled voice, unsure of whom it actually belonged to. A few moments later he heard something that made him gasp for air, and his blood run cold.

"Please, stop! Get off me!"

Randy took a step back as confusion, shock, and anger all flooded through his veins.

Raleigh was being raped.


End file.
